A Mother's Will
by Espeon Master Espo
Summary: Harry thought his scar was left from the Killing Curse, little did he know there was much more to it than he would have ever thought. Now he knows, and his life will never be the same again. Lily has returned, and she is not happy to say the least.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Harry groaned as he opened his eyes and winced as a bright light filled them. Closing them quickly again he waited a few moments before slowly opening them again, taking his time so he could see just what was going on around him. What came into view though was not anything he had expected, as he seemed to by laying in a forest, though where was hard to till which one.

Shaking his head, he slowly sat up and groaned loudly as his sore body protested this movement after laying like it had been on the hard ground. Making out the outline of his glasses sitting beside him on the ground he picked them up, and put them on. The world came back quickly into focus allowing Harry to see just where he was for the first time.

Harry seemed to be in the outer edges of a forest, more than likely the Forbidden Forest, which surrounded his school. And as he looked around to try and figure out where he was, he spotted a large castle some distance away from him, making him realize he was most likely correct. Harry's memories finally started catching up to him again at this point, playing out like a film in front of him.

He watched his life at his cousin's house, the Dursley, the 10 long and terrible years he spent there. He could remember his aunt and uncle, both overly demanding and angry at or with him, then their own son, spoiled beyond anyone else Harry knew with weight and anger to spare.

Harry's mind then jumped to getting the letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was for the first time in his life everything was explained to him, all his weirdness. He had magic, and not one of his relatives had any. He soon went to the school, where he was famous, and he met his first two friends; Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger.

At first everything was going okay, but then things slowly began to change as a weird set of events made them realize something was going on. After a lot of works they found out just what was going on. Hidden in the school was an item called the Sorcerer Stone, and a person named Voldemort was after it. The scary thing was Voldemort was the person that had killed Harry's own parents and was the reason for him living with his relatives.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione had gone after the stone to save it from Voldemort, but only Harry, by the time they reach the stone, was able to fight. Ron had been knocked out earlier in the process and Hermione, had gone back to get some help as she nor Harry was a match for Voldemort, or anyone else that might have been with him.

But the person Harry had met was not the person who they had thought was helping Voldemort. It was not Professor Snape, how for seemingly no reason seemed to hate Harry and was, for lack of a better term, evil. But rather it was Professor Quirrell, who seemed like he would jump in fright from his own shadow. And gone was Professor Quirrell's stuttering and scared demeanor.

Quirrell revealed he had caused all the problems at the school throughout the entire year. And then had captured and tried to use Harry to get the stone. But Harry had lied about getting it, and after getting shoved to the side by Quirrell trying to get the stone again he had taken off running. He dodged the spells with a little bit of luck.

But Harry had gotten caught by Quirrell before he could leave the room. Harry scar, shaped like a lightning bolt, had hurt so much when Quirrell grabbed his hand Harry could barely think as it burned on his forehead. Quirrell had backed up, and Harry was just able to catch the glimpse of Quirrell's hand, bright red with burns. But before Harry might try and make use of this Quirrell had stumbled back and pointed his wand at Harry.

A spell leapt out of Quirrell's wand, a dark and deep green. And Harry, though he did not know how, knew this spell was the same one that had killed his parents. Harry braced himself not able to get out of the way of the spell, his scar hurt too much, and he was too stunted to move. And as the spell impacted him the spell seemed to stop moving as his scar began hurting more than ever before. Harry at this point blacked out, not able to take the pain anymore.

Which made Harry wonder just why he was out in the forest, and better yet what had happened to Quirrell. But as Harry moved he felt the stone was still safely kept in his pocket. Taking a few deep breaths, Harry tried to think about what to do next realizing that his scar was no longer hurting. And as he put his hand up to his head and realize after a moment his scar was no longer there.

"How you feeling," A voice said to his right.

Harry turned grabbing for his wand but not finding it. He looked about for it for a few moments before finally giving up and looked at the speaker.

"What… who are you?" Harry asked, his eye falling on a red haired female the same age as himself.

"I… I am your mother, Lily Potter," the female said a plain tone of voice.

"My… mother," Harry said, his eyes meeting her own and stopped moving, and for that matter nearly stopped breathing.

Harry was known for three things in his appearance. First was his overall appearance, at least according to most, said he looked just like his father. But two big things about this were not true. First and most well-known was his lightning bolt scar. The second, were his eyes bright green like large shining emeralds. And this female eye were the same as his own.

"But... but, how?" Harry was finally able to get out, "I mean you're my age!"

"A long story, I can explain if you wish," Lily said.

"Explain please. Also what am I doing out here, what happened to Quirrell and what is going on here?" Harry said speaking a little faster than he had meant to.

"Well the best way to answer all that I should start with the beginning," Lily answered.

Harry nodded, and shifted a little bit feeling less sore as he pulled his legs towards him. He was still wanting to run for it right now, but his body was not ready to run at all. Lily looked at him for a few moments before speaking.

"Well it started with a prediction given about Voldemort, you, myself, and your father. It said that the one that could defeat Voldemort would soon be born to those that had thrice defied him, and in the month of July. It stated Voldemort would mark him as his equal and he would have power the dark lord knowns not," Lily said before adding, "I can tell you the full version later if you wish."

Harry nodded, before motioning for her to continue, which she did, "Now, after hearing this we moved into hiding, but not because we were worried about it. But rather our spy in Voldemort's ranks reported that Voldemort had also found about this prediction, and as such he was acting on it. But it was not until two years later did the events come to past, and you were born."

"Okay, so he learned about you and decided to hunt you down then," Harry guessed.

"Yes, we went into hiding under some of the most powerful spells out there. They were able to hide us very well, but I felt it was not enough. As such both you and your father began working on some ideas of our own to make sure we would all live. I began researching powerful spells and even some of the dark arts, while your father began looking for better ways to keep us hidden."

"Dark arts?" Harry asked a little surprised, the need to run slowly fading as his interest grew.

"Yes, though I might add some of the darkest magic is not really that dark if the conditions are willingly met. Anyway, the spells I came across gave me hopes for the future, but the process and possible results would be considered so dark… and slightly wrong. What I discovered allowed me to tie my life force to your own, but I hoped I would never have to use the spell," Lily said.

"What did my father find?" Harry asked, not completely believing what this Lily was saying.

"It was newly created ward charm where you could hide a secret with someone. Basically if I were to be the secret keeper, even if you were standing right outside your own house, unless I told you where the house was, you would never be able to see it. But in our set up of the spell, we gave the wrong person the secret, and they betrayed us," Lily said, a look of anger passing over her face.

"So Voldemort attacked then?" Harry guessed.

"Yes, your father tried to fight him, giving both you and me time to escape. But Voldemort must have spent more than a few hours setting up a set of wards and spell to keep us from escaping, as every method I tried failed. Finally I retreated to your own room and realized I did not have any choice but the use of my last results methods to save you.. Pointing my wand at you, I cast the spell, sealing my life force to your own," Lily explained.

"Okay, so how did he die then, Voldemort I mean," Harry asked

To his surprise Lily grinned rather happily, "It was a powerful potion of my own making. I knew I was going to die that night, but I was going to make sure Voldemort came down with me. It was designed to reflect spell that had affected me, back on the caster at three or four times its original strength. As he cast the killing curse at me, the effect was amazing to say the least. It hit him, and destroyed his body, and continued on into the house itself. The effect on the house, or what I could see before my body faded, left it looking like a bomb had gone off."

"That sound crazy," Harry said in a blunt tone.

"Yes, now I did not fully awake for nearly two years after these events. Best I can tell your scar was were my spirit was sealed, and from there I tried the best I could to help you. But… well the spell I cast linking us together would only bring me back under one condition, and that was if you were about to die. So for eight years, I was forced to watch those animals raise you the way they did," Lily said, her tone and eyes filling with anger.

"It…" Harry began but Lily cut in.

"It is not okay. I was not able to comfort you, I was not able to protect you. I was not able to do anything for you. I could not be the mother I should have been," Lily said, glaring at the ground.

Harry could see, not just anger but also regret, and he found himself feeling pity towards Lily. He so wanted to believe her, but how could he. She was his age, which was way too young. Lily, his real mother should be at the youngest in her late twenty. But before he got that one answered Harry had another question he wanted to know.

"So how did you come back this time?" Harry asked.

"Quirrell cast the killing curse at you. And as this spell was going to kill you, my own spell activated. Using the power from the killing curse, as well as magic from your own body, I was reformed. Quirrell was too shocked to move, and with this bit of luck, I was able to grab your wand in time and blast him with a powerful spell of my own. At this point as my powers were not fully reformed I decided to retreat and teleported us out of the castle to the edge of the forest." Lily explained.

"And your age?" Harry asked.

"Well it is the spell I used. It was made to be used between a husband and wife. So in order to make sure they could still live out their lives together it made the user same age once the other is reformed," Lily explained.

"I see," Harry said before looking at closely at Lily, "I guess it makes sense."

"So… do you believe me?" Lily asked after a few moments.

Harry wanted to believe her, his heart wanted for this to be true a reason for all his pain explained in some way. But his mind new better than to let him just believe a story so crazy. Weirdness, while common in the magical world, never normally reached his kind of levels. But then again if one were to consider the craziness of his own story of surviving a curse that no one else had ever survived before, her story at least had reasons behind how it all had happened.

Still though as he looked her, and met her eyes he just could bring himself to say that she was wrong. He could see the worry, and hope in her eyes, as well as the look of love and longing to be with him. There was also a strong vulnerability about her that finally set Harry mind in what he was to do.

"Okay, I am not completely sure I believe all this. But, I do trust your story enough to at least give you a chance," Harry said, with a small smile.

"I could give you more proof I was able to watch your life," Lily said, after a few moments.

"Sure," Harry said, not sure what she was going to say.

"Your teleportation while fleeing those bullies, your ability to speak to snake, your hair growing longer after it was cut. Even your nightmares of a high cold laugh and a green flash of light," Lily said, listing off several things that Harry had never told anyone about before, not one person.

"I… but…" Harry said, not able to deny her claim now, unless of course she could read his mind somehow.

"I watched everything, I know you better possibly than you even know yourself. Not that it ever let me help you up to this point," Lily said with a slightly bitter tone in her voice.

Harry got up and placed his hand on her shoulder, "It is not your fault, and you are here now."

"Yes… I am here now! And we need to make some changes in your life. The first of which is you're not going back to live with; those people! Sadly I, correction, we don't have a real house to stay at anymore. But, if we are lucky I know of a tree house in this forest that should make do for now. Second we need to start getting you out of whatever game Dumbledore is playing with your life," Lily said.

"What do you mean game?" Harry asked, a little confused.

"With my ability to sit back and watch but not help I began noticing things that don't just seem quite right. The first being the Weasley family, you noticed his mom talked about a station begin packed with muggles. Her husband works for the Ministry of Magic, keeping magical items from ending up in muggle hands. Also she had forgotten where the platform was after having had kids go there for nearly ten years by this point," Lily explained.

"Okay," Harry said after a few moments.

"Now, we also have Dumbledore 'hiding' one of the most powerful magical objects known to man in a school filled with kids. Then he tells everyone basically where it is, then he hides it behind traps and obstacles three first years got past. I don't care if your friend is one of the best in her year, there is no way three first years should have been able to get through real blockades," Lily added.

"So… wait do you think this stone might be a fake then?" Harry asked drawing the stone out of his pocket.

"More than likely. Nicholas Flamel is over 600 years old, he did not reach that age by leaving it in some sort of vault. I met the man once as he was helping Dumbledore dealing with some runes and wards to better protect Hogwarts. He may have seemed light hearted, but I could feel the power hidden inside him. Even when Dumbledore, when he was at his maddest, could ever hope to match it," Lily said taking the stone and looking it slowly over.

"You have a point there," Harry said, "so the stone is a fake, why then set it up as if it was real?"

"Simple, really, he wanted to see how you would act. Would you not do anything, or would you rush headlong to stop Voldemort. Maybe even test how much truth the prophecy held about you being the only one who could beat Voldemort," Lily said, before tossing the stone aside and aiming the wand at it.

With a loud crack the stone shattered into a great many pieces, leading Harry to say, "It is a fake."

"Yep," Lily said nodding, before looking at Harry, "We need to get your stuff from Hogwarts, and head to the tree house, and from there we can make our next move."

"Okay, how do we want to do that?" Harry asked.

Lily smiled and held up a large cloak, which Harry realized was his own invisibility cloak. A grin grew on Harry's own face as he realized her plan. Within minutes they were on the move up into the castle, and Harry as they moved along could not help but ask, "So… what should we… tell my friends?"

Lily was silent for a few moments as they moved along the corridors carefully to avoid any students that were still in the castle. It was not until they were nearing the portal hole that led into the Gryffindor common room did she speak, though in a rather low voice as to not be over heard by anyone, or the nearby paintings.

"We tell them nothing for now. If they realize your safe and don't act worried then Dumbledore will be onto us." Lily said.

"But we have to tell them something they are my friend," Harry said a little louder than he meant to.

Lily sent him a small look of annoyance as his outburst had caused a few nearby students to look about in confusion after they had opened the portrait hole. But Lily did not say anything as they used this moment to sneak into the common room. Once inside they snuck up to Harry's dorm, then after making sure no one was in the room Lily closed the door and placed a spell on it. Harry begin dashing about his small bed area collecting all his things, tossing them in his trunk as he went.

"Now, as to answer your question. We will tell them, but after they have left for summer break. Then it will be easier for them to keep that a secret then. Though we will still have to be careful as Molly, Ron's mom, might give us problems. She is Dumbledore's little helper," Lily said with an annoyed chuckle.

"I see. Question, how are we going to be getting this trunk out of the school without anyone seeing or hearing us?" Harry asked.

Lily smiled at this point, "That is rather simple really; we will be leaving during supper tonight. Everyone will be down at the feast, though I will need one thing to help us escape safely."

Lily at this point held up the wand and muttered something Harry did not hear, and a few moments later a folded piece of parchment came flying in through the nearby window. Lily caught it in her hand and smiled a little bit as she turned it over. Harry walked over and looked at it, but it did not seem that it was anything really special though. But a moment later with a tap from the wand ink began moving over the parchment.

"This is a map of Hogwarts that shows everyone's current location, as well as ever single secret passage in and out of Hogwarts plus how to access them," Lily said answering Harry's unasked question.

"Did you make this," Harry asked in shock.

"No, it was your father and his friends many years ago that made it. They left it hidden for others to find and later use," Lily said with a small smile.

"So we use this to make sure it is safe to go down, then we hide in the forest. But how do we live down there? I mean we don't have any way to get food right now, and you cannot keep using my wand," Harry said.

"Don't worry, I will be taking care of that soon enough," Lily said in a matter affect tone that reminded Harry rather forcefully of Hermione.

Harry nodded, and soon went back to packing. Once this was done Harry and Lily returned to hiding under the cloak, with Lily telling Harry as much as she could about his father and herself. Harry listened with undivided attention, he had not heard anything about his family before, and being told everything was not something he was going to miss.

But as time went on an idea invaded his mind, one that had up till now made him wonder why it had not accord to him the moment this all started. Why was he listening to her, why was he believe her? How could he really trust her, she could have woven this story to trick him. Or he could be out cold and this could all be a dream, after all things did not normally go this good for him.

But as his mind reached this point another idea invaded his thoughts. Even if this was a dream, why worry, why not enjoy it. And if this was not a dream, why would this girl go to such lengths to trick him, why not just do whatever she wanted to him out in the forest before now. It made more sense to not risk coming into Hogwarts.

Lily by this time had noticed Harry had stopped paying attention to her stories. She could feel he was doing some very heavy thinking on something, but she was not sure what. Lily sighed and hoped Harry was not having second thoughts about going through with this. She did not want to have to hurt or harm him in order to keep him safe, or even having to do something to him to keep herself safe.

But whatever before either one of them could say another word someone came into the room. And this person in particular caught Harry's and Lily's eyes, a red head kid to be precise. It was Ron Weasley and he looked rather mad about something. It took Harry a few moments to realize this as Ron glared at Harry or more correctly Harry's bed, as Harry and Lily were under the cloak.

"It is her own fault, I guess she just does not want to expect that," Ron said, glaring at the bed, before muttering much quieter, "It is too bad Hermione does not realize how important Harry really is to the world; at least if what mom said was correct. Though… he does not seem that special, at least no more than myself."

Harry shifted, but before he did anything he felt Lily's hand on his own, and remained hidden. He wanted to do something about say something, or tell Ron off, even if he was not sure how he was going to go about it yet. Besides that he had upset Hermione, and Harry very much did not want to think about how bad Hermione was feeling.

Harry knew Hermione well enough by this point. She freaked out over the idea of a wrong answer. If Hermione thought she was at fault for his disappearance there was a good chance she was not even eating at this point. Harry though guess, if what Ron said was true, she was getting on by believe that her leaving to get help was his only chance.

Finally Ron left, still looking mad and muttering about different things. It was at this point, Harry checking his watch saw that it was closing in on supper time. Lily began watching the map, and soon everyone had left the tower, it was now or never.

Carefully they gathered the last few things of Harry and put them into the trunk. Then hoisting the trunk up between them and carefully moving the cloak over their bodies, then began working their way out of the room and down the stairs. They crossed the common room and began working their way down the through the portrait hole, before heading down through the castle.

As they moved along, they would stop minute or so. Lily was always double checking the map, and as they got close the second floor landing, and Lily checked the map again and when she did not give the go ahead right away. Harry turned to face her best she could under the cloak. But before he could ask what was going on, he heard something that gave him the answer, it was the sound of a crying female, and it was getting closer.

It only took a few more seconds before Harry saw Hermione running past them, eyes were red, and tears seemed to be slowly moving down. But before Harry could do anything more, Hermione rushed passed them, and was gone up the stairs. Lily acting quickly moved under the cloak and put her hand on his shoulder, shaking her head.

Harry though made to move again, only stop when Lily spoke, "Harry if we do something now we could make her life even worse than it is right now!"

"How, she is in tears again?" Harry asked quietly but fiercely.

"I know, and I don't like this anymore than you. But if we do something now then she risks being put under a lot more pressure than she can handle," Lily said.

"But we cannot just do nothing, she is my friend!" Harry said, glaring at Lily.

"I know, but what can we do where we don't give ourselves away?" Lily asked.

"I… I don't know," Harry answered finally, feeling rather lousy.

"We will send her a letter with your owl after she has left for the train, and explain everything, or most of it," Lily said, consoling Harry best she could, she knew just what it felt like to betray a close friend.

Harry nodded, before finally saying, "I hope she is not to mad at me."

Lily nodded as they moved the rest of the way out of the castle and onto the grounds. Summoning a second broom, taking one of the school brooms in this case, they set up a harness made from magic and took off into the forest. It was not till as the sun began fully setting did they began moving down towards the trees of the forest.

Lily smiled and brought them into landing on some sort of large wooden building, built high in-between four large tree. It was suspended between them by strong steel cables, and seemed to be rather small. For a place that was going to be where the pair of them was going to be living for a while, Harry felt it might be rather cramped. It was not until Lily moved aside the cloth door, and Harry followed her inside, did he rethink this idea.

The building, which might have been only six feet on a side, was much bigger on the inside. Within the building there were five total rooms. Two were full bedrooms, with semi large closet. There was a full bathroom, then finally kitchen, and living areas.

"We built this in our last year at Hogwarts, your dad and me. It was designed for vacationing for when you were old enough to ride a broom safely, not to mention were working on your animagus form as well. But, well that never came to pass, but it will more than make do for a home for now," Lily said.

"Animagus?" Harry asked a little confused.

"A witch or wizard that can change into some sort of animal. Your father could change into a stag. I can become a falcon, we were never able to being your own training, but we were able to test your form. I think Hedwig will be rather happy with it," Lily said as she moved Harry's trunk to between the two rooms.

"An owl then?" Harry guessed.

"A Snowy Owl to be precise. That will be one thing we will be working on this summer, plus other spells for both combat and defense, and finally potions, though I will have to figure out how to get the ingredients as this place was only set up for normal cooking, not potion brewing," Lily said.

"Okay… that is going to be kind of cool being able to fly without a broom. But how are we going able to work on wand work, I mean the moment I use my wand once school is over, they will track it won't they?" Harry asked.

"Yes and no. You see, this close to Hogwarts the Ministry of Magic cannot track spells usage at all. But a few more miles away they would be able to track us with ease. The same is true if we were in Diagon Alley, as well," Lily explained.

"That is good, but I just thought of something else, I know you can use my wand. But well we need to get your own wand you cannot just keep using mine," Harry pointed out.

"Yes I know. I will work on trying to get mine back. You see when I was absorbed into your scar, and so was my wand and clothes. My clothes reformed when I reformed, but I have not yet figured out why my wand has not reformed," Lily said sighing a little.

"Maybe it became part of your body," Harry guessed.

"Possibly, in which case I might be able to use wandless magic without a problem. But if I cannot, nor can figure out how to reform my wand, I am going have to get a new wand from Ollvander," Lily said.

"Well let's hope we don't have to do that then," Harry said and Lily nodded.

"Now, it is time to get to training, we are going to be dealing with the Dark Lord, and we will be dealing with Dumbledore sometime soon," Lily said, gaining a small smile.

Harry nodded, "I am ready… after we get some dinner."

Lily blinked before finally laughed as she realized in all the excitement neither of them had eaten in nearly 24 hours, and they were both beginning to feel this effect of hunger.

"Right, after dinner."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As the school term came to a close, the Wizarding World was slowly learning about Harry Potter having gone missing. It was a shock to many people even more so than when he had returned to Hogwarts after being in hiding for so many years. Now though he had just vanished, and unlike the last time, no one not even Dumbledore seemed to know where he had disappeared to.

Some believed he was dead, while others believed Dumbledore had actually snuck him away from Hogwarts again for some special training. But still there were others that had a much more likely guess of the truth, as they had been around to hear or heard about the fight between Hermione and Ron. This fight, unlike many of Hermione's and Ron's other fights, had nearly ended in spells and fists being thrown. And for those that knew the pair, this was no surprise, if anything people were actually surprised it had not come to blows.

But in the end it did not matter as many people now believed Hermione had abandoned Harry in order to save herself. It did not matter what Hermione said anymore, Harry having told her to go back and get Dumbledore, as people wanted someone to blame. And as the news picked up on the fact that Hermione had been with Harry up till the final moments before he vanished, she quickly found herself the target of pranks, a lot of hurtful words, as well as some hate mail.

And for Hermione it was becoming slowly too much. She had at first thought that coming to the Magical World would be amazing, and it had been. Though the first part of the year had been rather rocky; her friendship with Harry, and Ron, while it had lasted, had been the best things that had ever happened to her. But like most things that had happened to her before, her happiness did not seem to be allowed to last.

She did not think about killing herself, she knew Harry even if he was dead, would never want her to do that. Not that Hermione believe Harry was actually dead, but instead she believed he had been taken or kidnapped by Professor Quirrell. She was not completely sure about Quirrell being the kidnapper, but as he was gone and Snape was still around he was the most likely candidate.

What Hermione was thinking of doing however was not returning to Hogwarts for her second year. Even then that was only a maybe, she still needed some stuff that only Hogwarts could supply her with on her quest to find Harry. Information. As she was sure Harry had been taken somewhere. She had been using her last few days trying to find spells to locate him. But she did not have enough time to find such a spell yet. And in the end Hermione knew she owed Harry, it was her job to find and save him.

So as Hermione got onto the Hogwarts Express getting ready to head home for the summer, still debating over possible ideas to track Harry down. She felt a large hand being pressed onto her shoulder stopping her from walking forward. Stumbling back she turned around and saw Hagrid standing behind her holding something in his other hand.

"Hermione, could I have a quick word with you," Hagrid asked.

"Sure," Hermione said a little surprised.

Hagrid nodded and led her off the platform a little ways, before turning to her and asked, "How you feeling, about everything that happened?"

Hermione was a little surprised by this question, but answered, "I… I am okay I guess."

"Heard about your fight with Ron," Hagrid said rather simply.

"Yeah, he blames me for everything," Hermione said.

"It isn't your fault so don't worry about it, I been talking to Dumbledore, and he believe someone showed up and saved him from Quirrell," Hagrid said, in a firm tone.

Hermione nodded, "I know or at least guessed as much. Though I still got to do something about this. I got to find Harry!"

Hagrid smiled a little bit, the grin just showing through his massive beard, "So does everyone. Anyway I want you to have this, it was something I was planning on giving to Harry. But since he well… vanished. I felt it might be best giving it to you, to keep safe till he is found."

Hagrid at this pointed handed Hermione the package. Hermione took it in her hand, it was a book and opening it up she realized it was a photo album. But she did not recognize anyone in the photos, outside a few people who looked to be an older version of Harry.

"I have been sending letters around to all of Harry's parent's old friends and been collect the photos. I met to give it to him today, but since I cannot, and my house is not the safest place to keep things I felt it might be better kept safe in your hands," Hagrid explained.

"But... why?" Hermione asked.

"Because you had a rough end to the year. And I know these pictures, or more correctly this one would cheer you up," Hagrid said and as he spoke turned to the last page.

It was a photo the size of the page, and it had three people one it. A man, a women, and a young baby. Hermione looked at it and realized just who these people were in an instant.

"This is… Harry and his parents," Hermione said almost to stun to speak, a small tear forming in her right eye.

"Yes, this was taken right after Harry's first birthday. Now remember, keep this safe till you can find Harry," Hagrid said, before nodding to the train, "You better hurry up, the train is going to be moving soon."

Hermione nodded and quickly got onto the train, pulling her trunk with her. Finding a compartment a few moments later, she soon felt the train moving. Hermione then using her wand and magic moved her trunk up into the luggage rack. Sliding the door shut and locking it, so she would not have to deal with anyone, she slide down onto one of the benches and opened the window a little bit. She was about to open the photo album when she heard a knocking on glass.

Hermione glanced at the door to the compartment but saw no one. Again she went to open the book, and heard the tapping on glass again. Glancing at the door again, she still saw no one, even as the tapping continued. It took Hermione a few moments to realize that the tapping was not coming from the door but the window.

Turning around Hermione was a little surprised not to see a Mail Owl, as she would have expected, but rather a Red Tail Hawk was flying beside the moving train. Hermione stared at it for a few moments, then realized that with the train still picking up speed she needed to let it in before it was knocked down by the slip stream.

As she opened the window fully, the Hawk first moved away, out the winds buffeting it. Then gaining some distance on the train, swooped back over and right into the open window. Flaring its wings it came to a quick stop, before landing on the bench. Hermione noticed a note connected to its leg, and took off the note. But as she began unrolling it her heart nearly stopped as she recognized the handwriting.

Dear Hermione

This is Harry, first of all sorry about everything that happened. I did not mean to cause you so pain with my disappearance. But well with everything that was happening, there was nothing I could do. But I guess I should explain before you get to mad or confused.

Back when I passed through those flames I was met not by Snape, but rather Quirrell, and Voldemort. It was a rather big surprise to say the least. Using me they were able to get the stone, a fake as it turns out, out of the final challenge, a mirror that only shows the user's greatest desires.

But they did not realize I had lied to them, and then made a run for it. But I was caught, and Quirrell attacked me with the killing curse. And here is where things get crazy, even by my standers. It seemed my scar held my mother, and using the situation she was able to return and save me. She then attacked, killing Quirrell and Voldemort and then fled with me.

Yeah I know it sounds crazy, even to me.

Since then I have been staying with her hidden out in the forest. We already pick my things up from the school.

I must say, I am sorry for how Ron treated you. You deserved none of his anger. We were around for the first fight in the common room, and later when you came running by out of the Great Hall.

I don't know when I have felt more like guilty, helpless, or like I was betraying you, than at that moment. In fact if my mother had not help me back, well you would have been seeing me that night even if it meant begin found out.

Still, though, my mother held me back. She had seen several things throughout the year that did not add up. It made her sure someone is playing a chess game with my life. I do agree with her thoughts on the matter, but still watching you run do the hallway like that… I felt worse than trash at the moment.

As it is, I said I would not leave you out of the loop, you deserved to be told as much as possible. So in the end I am guess what I am asking for is your forgiveness for what happened. As well as saying I am sorry. Send back a reply and I will fill in everything I can think of about all that has caught her eye.

Hopefully your friend still

Harry Potter

PS. I not sure how things are between you and Ron right now, but right now I don't really trust him to much with what is going on. Not because of him personally, but because his mother is a little to…helpful is the best word I guess.

Hermione stared at the letter in shock, rereading it a maybe ten times if not more in a short time span. Dumbledore guess, had been right, someone had appeared and taken Harry, saving him from Voldemort. But that person being Harry mother that was almost too much to believe. Still she had never known Harry to lie, at least to her. Then there was the last part about Ron and herself, which Hermione was sure Harry had not been around to see, unless he had actually been hiding under his cloak or something.

Yet there it was, most everything that had happened written, at least in part out on the paper before her. But the question was did she believe it, or did she want to believe it. Glancing about the small compartment she noticed the hawk had not left yet. Hermione smiled realizing Harry was really wanting some sort of reply from Hermione.

But before she could get out a piece of parchment to which to write out a response, there was a knock on the door, before it slid open. Hermione turned and spotted Ron standing in it. Hermione was a little surprised as she did not expect to see Ron anytime soon after their last fight. If anything, Hermione was sure that their friendship was over, unless Harry somehow turned up, and pulled off a miracle to bring them back together. Which then begged the question why was Ron here, and why had he unlocked her compartment door.

"Got some mail," Ron said, noticing the opened letter and hawk in the compartment with Hermione.

"Yes," Hermione said picking up the letter Harry had written her carefully, before rolling it up, there was no need for Ron to see who wrote it. She then asked, "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Just wondering who you got a letter from, Hawks are not commonly used for delivering mail after all," Ron said, as if this was the most logical thing in the world.

Hermione felt there might be something more to it. Maybe it was Harry's last few comments, but she doubted Ron would be talking to her just because a hawk happened to be delivering her mail instead of an owl. Still though, she did not want to tell Ron, even if Harry had not warned her. Hermione's and Ron's fight had not be pleasant to say the least, let alone that aftermath of it.

"It does not matter, now leave, I need to write out a reply," Hermione said, simply.

"Hermione I know you're still mad about what happened and it being your fault, but if that is from Harry you can let me know," Ron said, taking a half step forward.

"Okay one I did nothing wrong in the second to last room. Harry told me to head back, to get you and to get Dumbledore. I told you this before. Two I already said leave, and third if Harry was sending me a letter why wouldn't he use Hedwig?" Hermione said then asked giving Ron an annoyed looked, couldn't he just leave her alone to think for a little while.

"Hermione…" Ron began but Hermione cut him off.

"I said leave!" Hermione said as she drew her wand, and pointed it at Ron.

Ron a little surprised by this did not move for a few moments, before finally bolting from the compartment. Hermione closed the door behind him, and locked it this time with a spell, before drawing the curtains over the door shut so no one could look in through the window either.

"Why am I acting like this," Hermione asked herself as she sat back down on the seat.

She never used to act out against someone in anger before. She never disobeyed anyone or teachers before. Yet this year had changed all that. She had lied to more than one teacher, broken so many rules, and even some laws as well. All for one person, one person who had saved her life, and later became her good friend.

"I guess what my mom said is true, friends can change a person in ways they would never expect," Hermione said with a small, smile as she began writing down a reply on the piece of parchment, careful not to smug the ink at all.

As she finished writing she looked at the hawk and smiled, "Thanks for waiting. Make sure Harry gets this."

The Hawk took the letter in its claws and soon it was out of the window and then finally out of sight. Hermione smiled as she watched it fly off. Her world was not back to normal but this was a good start at fixing the problems she had run into.

For the rest of the summer break, Hermione would often receive and then send return letters between Harry and herself. Hermione was finding Harry, now that she was just talking to him, was even more interesting than he had been at school. This was not to say they had not talked at school, but what they had talked about always seemed a little hampered by Ron. On the letters, though, they were free to write about anything they wished.

They learned things about each other neither had none about before. Hermione's love for fiction books, or her ability to cook. Harry own wish that Snape was not teaching potions, as before he had met that man, Harry really wanted to learn more about making potions.

Harry also advised, after being advised himself about this by Lily, to Hermione to spend as much time with her family as possible. In the coming years their relationship as a family would be a little strained with her spending all but two months of the year away from her family. Hermione did quickly take this to heart, when she realized it was rather true.

She also learned out why Harry was using a hawk rather than Hedwig near the end of the summer. It was for two reasons, the first was most people at Hogwarts knew Hedwig belonged to Harry, and as such her being seen to traveling to Hermione's house would draw a lot of attention to her. Not that it would matter as Harry and Lily would be returning to Hogwarts at the start of the year.

This surprised Hermione, as she thought they wanted to avoid dealing with the people trying to control Harry. But as Harry pointed out, Lily did not have the skills or knowledge needed to teach Harry everything he would needed to know to deal with Voldemort, let alone after school. Now that being said, she could teach him a good portion of the Hogwarts required schooling still. Plus returning would also mean she could teach Hermione and possibly some other students some useful tricks as well.

Now the second reason for Harry using a hawk instead of Hedwig, was because of his own training in transformation. Hermione was surprised that he was working on Animagus training, as he was younger than most anyone who had ever learned it before. Though she was not surprised to learn his form was a Snow owl, or that Hedwig was teaching him how to handle his new form when he did change. Hermione could not help but laugh each time she thought about this, as for some reason she just found the idea rather funny.

It was in the letter that Harry told Hermione about being an Animagus that she also learned who the Hawk really was, Lily Potter. To say she was surprised about that one, would be a severe understatement. But still after learning it, Hermione could not help but stare at the hawk in shock. It was from Lily herself, that Hermione truly came to learn why Harry choose this new way of life, plus came to believe much of what Harry said to be true.

It was in the finally few weeks of the summer when the group decided to make a stop to Diagon Alley. Lily would stay under the disguise of her animal form watching from the roofs of the nearby houses and stores, Harry on the other hand would be hiding under some simple changes better hide himself from others. His hair was colored browned and made longer, and since his scar no longer existed they did not have to worry about anyone finding out it was him. Plus with his glasses slightly reshaped, and with a wire frame. He looked almost like a completely different person.

No one seemed to realize that Harry, who was still considered missing, was standing in a street of people. And it was not so much they worried about anyone finding out who he was at this point, but rather to keep him from being mobbed. As such Hermione was able to meet up with Harry just outside Gringotts Bank. And when she had first spotted him near the bank could not help herself as she nearly leapt forwards and hugged him tight.

"It is so good to see you," Hermione said, after she finally moved back and strengthen out her clothes.

Harry did the same looked a little embarrassed, "Yes, it is good to see you as well."

Hermione nodded, before she pointed to her parents both of whom were looking rather surprised by her behavior and introduced them. Hermione had given her parents a slightly edited version of events at Hogwarts. She had wanted to tell her mother and father everything, but if she had done so, setting aside the fact she had willingly walked towards a situation that involved the likelihood of death, she would have been lucky as to return to Hogwarts. She had also told them Harry would likely not look like his normal self, as his popularity sometimes made it hard for him to have a normal life.

They quickly went about their business with Hermione's parents tagging along listening too much of what Harry and Hermione said. They noticed Harry and Hermione seemed to be wanting to talk about something but were holding back. They had known for a while Hermione had been hiding something from them, but what that something was they had no clue. But at any rate it did not seem to be life threatening, or at least they hoped not.

As the group of four moved about they spotted many people from Hogwarts getting their shopping done. Hermione noticed Draco Malfoy, and what might have been his family, heading into the book store not long after Ron Weasley and his family had gone into the store. Feeling their might be fight, Harry and Hermione deciding it would be best to avoid said fight, stopped by the nearby ice cream store and ordered some large cones.

Their prediction was proven true as a fight started only a few minutes later. They could hear the shout and yells from their spot. And when asked how they knew a fight was going to break out, Harry explained about how Draco Malfoy and Ron Weasley hated each other, and it was more than likely their families in general probably had the same feels towards the other. And while he was not sure a fight would actually break out, the Weasley family from what he had seen had a bit of a temper to them.

Once things had settled down though, Harry and Hermione made their way into the store and got the last of the things they had needed. Lily had also directed Harry, before they had left for Diagon Alley, to get a few other books for this year to study and learn from. This was because, while her information about the current events was not the best, she had heard about and read some books that their new Defense Against the Dark Art teacher had asked them to get.

She knew while the writer, Gilderoy Lockhart, was not a bad person, per say. His books outside ones that dealt in actually pest removal, were likely nothing more than fiction. When Harry had asked why this was, Lily had explained simply. If his books were true, then the Werewolves of the world would have long ago vanished. Now that being said, she had no proof there was not truth behind his books, but it was still better to be safe than sorry.

Once they had collected the last of their books, Harry, and the Grangers left for the Leaky Cauldron. Harry took the Floo Network back to the magical village, where he would then slip back into the forest. While Hermione went with her family back to their own home. Hermione gave Harry one last tight hug, before they finally left for their own ways.

It was as the end of the summer came about, Hermione could not help but wonder just how Harry was planning on reentering the Magical World. She knew that he would not try for anything crazy, or at least hoped not. But then again, Harry seemed to do or at least get into crazy things without even trying.

But as she got onto the Hogwarts Express to head back to Hogwarts she passed a compartment and saw a set of wire rim glasses, and long brown hair that caused her to stop. Taking a few steps back, she grinned as she saw the boy laying on one of the long chairs his eyes closed, as if he was sleeping. She then spotted sitting on the luggage rack, a Snowy Owl and a Red Tailed Hawk.

"Well hello Harry," Hermione said pulling her trunk into the compartment only a few seconds later.

"Hello Hermione," Harry replied without opening his eyes.

"Can you help me get this up into the luggage rack?" Hermione asked, once she had got her trunk into the compartment fully.

"Just leave it on the chair, then we won't have to share a compartment with anyone else," Harry said opening one eye and smiling at her.

"I still need some help, it is very heavy," Hermione said, giving Harry a small glare of annoyance.

"Okay," Harry said getting up, together they actually moved the trunk up onto the luggage rack rather than just the bench.

"Harry when did you get here?" Hermione asked, noticing Harry was already in this wizarding robes.

"This morning, about seven. The Hogwarts's Expressed had just arrived, and we snuck on," Harry said smiling as he slid the door shut to their compartment.

"That seems kind of a roundabout way of doing things. Leaving Hogwarts to take the train back to Hogwarts," Hermione pointed out.

"It is better this way, my mother and myself both feel it would be best people don't know where I am staying. Plus in a few more weeks, once I have mastered the ability to fly under my own power, and land, we can all head to the tree house and show you it," Harry said smiling.

"The Animagus training has been going well then?" Hermione asked.

"Yes and no, even if I know what my form is. I cannot change freely between it and my human form with a single thought yet. On the other hand, I am getting the hang of flying, which is blast. I am not the best just yet, though, I could not live off of hunting yet, something Hedwig is still giving me grief over," Harry said.

Hedwig clicked her beat a few time, and surprisingly sounded like laughing to Hermione, it must have been as Harry, giving Hedwig an annoyed look, said a few moments later, "Not every owl is as good as you at learning to hunt or use the portals!"

"Portals?" Hermione asked.

"Owls around the world use a series of portals, like a witch or wizard might use the Floo Network. But unlike the fireplace, these portals tend to move about, so owls have to use their own magic to sense there location, as to move around the world faster, if you cannot sense the portal… well it is a long flight between London and Hogwarts if you don't learn to find it," Harry said, standing up, and bringing Hedwig down from her perch on the luggage rack.

Harry give the owl and annoyed sort of look, but none the less seemed rather happy with her. Hermione smiled seeing this, Harry had really changed over the summer. It was not as noticeable as most would have thought, but she no longer saw annoyance and sadness hidden behind the joy in his eyes. There was now just joy and laughter about him that never seemed to truly exist before. True Hermione had noticed his change in the letters. But it did not show nearly as much as it did now.

"Could you take them as a human?" Hermione asked after a few moments.

"Yes, you could, but I have not mastered the skill as an owl yet. So mastering them as a human is a long way off," Harry said, before glancing at the door.

Hermione glanced and saw Draco Malfoy had glanced into their compartment and was looking at Hermione then at Harry. But there was not any recognition on his face of who Harry was. Rather he seemed to be looking at Hermione as if he was trying to decide something. But as he realized both Hermione and Harry were staring at him, he decided to move on.

"I wonder what he wants," Harry asked.

"Probably looking for you, to taunt you," Hermione said.

"Probably," Harry said before handing placing Hedwig down on bench next to Hermione, before getting the Lily down from her perch.

"Harry, would it be possible for me to become an Animagus like you?" Hermione asked, as she looked at Lily.

"Well yes, it is single spell to tell you the truth. But we will have to wait till we are safe at Hogwarts before my mother can cast it," Harry explained.

"I see, you never did tell me if she has gotten her own wand yet," Hermione said after a few moments.

"She does not really need one anymore, as she can use wandless magic. When she sealed into my scar, Lily's wand was sealed with her," Harry said, before adding, "Though some of the more complicated spells still give her trouble and she needed to borrow my wand. Which in this case the Animagus Discovery spell is."

Hermione nodded as she gained a thoughtfully looked, she was quiet for a few moments before finally asking, "And can we learn wandless magic?"

"Yes, we can, I already know one spell," Harry said, getting a look of surprise from Hermione.

"What spells can you use?" Hermione asked.

"Just the Lumos spell, though I have a few other talents we have been practicing that could be mistaken for wandless magic," Harry answered.

"Really?" Hermione asked, looking rather closely at Harry.

"Well, there is my ability to change into an animal, which is wandless magic. I can also control my human form and shift its shape, though I am not a metamorphmagus. Rather, I gained the ability because of my desires to not have a bad haircut as a young kid which is kind of surprising but hay it is magic. The last one, would be considered a dark art by some but… I am a Parselmouth," Harry said.

Hermione, looked at Harry in shock. She could understand the first to things, as being able to change your entire body between an animal and human form, could be stretched to changing just your human form. But she had no idea Harry was a Parselmouth, or more correctly had the ability to speak to snakes, that was something only those of Salazar Slytherin line were said to be able to do.

"Are… are you sure on that last one?" Hermione asked, stuttering a little as she spoke.

"Yes, I once set a Boa Constrictor on my cousin at the Zoo by accident. It was actually that power, as well as my drive to prove myself when we first came to Hogwarts that nearly landed me in Slytherin house," Harry said, mentally counting down to zero before Hermione yelled.

"WHAT?!"

Harry just laughed at Hermione expression and yell, he could not help himself to be honest. He had never wanted to reveal that fact before. But now after having talked with his mother over these facts, they did not seem to be such a big deal. It was just a part of who he was after all, and besides it was not like he followed the Slytherin way of life, he was in Gryffindor after all who happened to follow some of the Slytherin like traits.

"Yes I know, kind of shocking to learn the golden boy of Gryffindor nearly became a silver tongued Slytherin," Harry said, smiling as he leaned back against the chair.

"But you're in Gryffindor," Hermione managed to say.

"Yes, you see, I had heard many bad things about Slytherin house, plus Draco had gone to that house. So I wanted more than anything to not go to Slytherin house, and the Hat listened to me, placing my in Gryffindor," Harry explained.

Hermione did not speak right away, but when she did there was a small smile playing its way across her face, "Just like it did with me. I had the brains and quick wit for a Ravenclaw, but I wanted to be in Gryffindor more."

Harry nodded before pointing to the hawk and himself, "We, had been wondering that since that discussion first cropped up between us about houses."

The Harry and Hermione fell quiet at this point before they began talking about other things. They watched as more people got onto the train, most they recognized, some they did not. Most people who glanced into the compartment seemed to recognizes Hermione as well, but did not say anything as they moved on looking for an empty compartment to ride up to Hogwarts in.

One girl on the other hand asked if she could join them. She looked a little odd, with her wand tucked behind her ear, plus wearing what looked to be a bottle cap necklace. Her hair, blond, was about shoulder length, and she had silver eyes. Harry thought she might have been kind of pretty if it was not for the necklace, and where she kept her wand.

Harry and Hermione though agreed she could ride with them up to Hogwarts, as keeping the compartment just to the two of them was a little selfish. The girl smiled and with their help got her trunk up into the luggage rack. She then left to say goodbye to her father. Once she had come back into the compartment she finally introduced herself.

"My name is Luna Lovegood, and you must be Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. I heard a lot about you from Ginny," Luna said, earning a look of stunned surprise from Harry and Hermione.

"How did you know who I was?" Harry asked in stunned surprise.

"While you look differently than what Ginny described, none of the changes really hide your eyes. Like large emeralds," Luna said in a matter a fact tone of voice.

"You would be the first to spot me through this disguise, so I guess it is still worth it," Harry said after a few moments, though his hand still gripped his wand lightly.

"I am sorry I did not mean to surprise you, I can leave if you want," Luna offered.

"No that is okay," Harry said after a few moments thought.

There was no harm after all in letting her stay with them on the ride up. They did not talk much though as the rest of the time ticked away before the train was to leave. Harry went back to laying down on the bench like seat, while Luna and Hermione to the other one, sitting at either end reading something. Hermione reading a spell book, while Luna a magazine.

Harry from this position, as he had rotated around and was now facing towards the window, spotted a group of people hurrying onto the platform. It was the Weasley family he realized, and as such sat up and moved so he could see them better. He glanced at his clock and realized the group was really late, only about two minutes before the train was going to leave.

As the group, outside their parents, quickly boarded the train, Harry turned and glanced at the compartment door before pulling the curtains over it. Hermione looked a little surprised at this, but did not say anything as a few moments later the train began to move. Harry at this point laid back down and was soon asleep again.

If there was one downside to learning to live at an owl, and then live as a human. It was he never knew when to sleep. But as the train moved along towards Hogwarts Harry knew, his life was about to get interesting again, and lack of sleep was likely to be the least of his worries.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

By the time they had reached Hogwarts Harry had changed his appearance back to normal. There was no reason to hide it now, as he would be soon picked out in the school for being new, especially once he got up to the dorm room. He changed the shape of his glasses with a flick of his wand, and soon the group was off the train and onto the platform.

It was a clear night, allowing the moonlight to bath the people as they moved off the platform. Harry could hear Hagrid calling out for the first years, though Harry could not see Hagrid as a group of seventh years was blocking his view. Above him, Harry said Hedwig and Lily take flight heading up towards the castle. Harry and Hermione then said goodbye and good luck to Luna before following the rest of the students towards a long dirt track.

Carriages came up pulled by some of the creepiest and strangest looking creatures Harry had ever seen before. He stared at them for a few moments before Hermione tugged on his robe sleeve for him to move forward. Together they got into a carriage, with of all people, Fred and George Weasley.

"Harry it is good to see you!" Fred said grinning, a look of surprise on his face.

"Yes, it is indeed good to see you," George said, looking equally happy and surprised, "Still alive and kicking!"

"Yes, I am and back for school," Harry said chuckling a little bit as they closed the door to the carriage, and it took off down the dirt track.

Fred and George looked him over for a few moments before nodded, seemingly having a quick conversation between themselves, though they never actually spoke.

"Before you ask where I been or what happened," Harry said speaking up quickly to stop the coming questions, "I am not telling you or anyone right now. I found out several things that… shook my view of this world. I want a chance think about it before letting anyone know what happened."

"So in short you don't trust us," George said faking a huge look of hurt.

"Man I feel like he just stabbed me here," Fred said holding his hands where his heart would be.

"To be honest Harry, after what we heard over the summer, we don't blame you. Our mother has been in a right state. Mad at Dumbledore for losing you, and mad that her plans for the future were now no longer possible," George said, looking a little bit troubled as he said that last part.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, not really liking where this was going.

"Well we have no proof of course, but our mother, seemed to be wanting you and Ginny to get together. After all Ginny fancies you. I mean I am sure you saw it last year when we got off the train," George explained, before Fred added, "Plus there was the huge show of her talking loudly about muggles at the beginning of last year."

"Yeah I did," Harry admitted.

"Though I guess Miss Granger, one day to be Potter knowns all your secrets I bet," Fred said smirking a little bit.

"I… What!?" Hermione said in surprise, "To be Potter!"

"Oh come on, we know Harry would not leave his friends alone, short of locking him up. And since you had the fight with dear old Ronny, we figured since Harry was around in the castle for that fight, and he did not write to Ron, he was probably writing to you," George said.

"How did you know I was in the castle," Harry asked, looking at Fred and George carefully.

"Well mate, when you tell us how your mother is alive we will tell you our little secret," Fred said, as George nodded in agreement.

But what happened next they did not expect, as they found Harry's wand pointed right at them. Harry did not look mad, but more a little scared and worried. Hermione was actually surprised by the speed of Harry's draw, as she had been pretty sure his wand had been in his robe pocket. Which would not have been and easy draw from his seated position.

"How do you know about my mother," Harry asked, his voice was level but it had an edge to it they even Fred and George did not wish to test themselves against.

Fred was the first to speak, and he spoke in a calm tone that seemed early in the tense atmosphere of the carriage, "We have, we had a map of Hogwarts. It was called the Marauders map. We were using it a little before it was suddenly summoned away. And we saw two names on it heading through the Entrance Hall, Harry and Lily Potter."

Harry nodded after a few moments but did not lower his wand and spoke again in the same tone, "And did you tell anyone about this? Anyone at all?!"

"Not a soul, I mean who would believe us?" George answered this time, "But we have never known that map fail yet."

"I see," Harry said slowly lowering his wand now, "So that was where that map was before my mother summoned it, with you two."

"Yes we got it from Flitch in our first year, helped us learn all about Hogwarts. Was really a shame losing it though," George said, looking as if the loss of the map was like losing his own arm.

"Well… how about this, you prove to me that I can completely trust you, I will let you have the map back," Harry said.

"Nah, you keep it, we already have the castle and secret passage memorized," George said, wave it off.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked, looking a little surprised.

"Yes, though we will have to talk later," Fred said a few moments later as the carriage came to a halt outside side the stairs than lead up to the Entrance Hall.

Harry nodded and the group left the carriage. Harry glanced back it one last time noticing the weird creatures again, before moving the creature trotted off to pick up more students. Harry and Hermione then worked their way up the stairs and into the castle. Harry then picked a seat about near the end of the Gryffindor table, as far away from the doors, and Teachers table as he could be. He knew he could not avoid being seen, but if he picked the right spot to sit, he could avoid the professors and their eventual questions till tomorrow.

The tactic seemed to work as well, nobody seemed to realize he was even seated at the table. This was based on the simple fact that if someone did recognizes him, it would be made a big deal of. And as such everyone would find out within moments. Even Ron did not realize who he was, but Harry had a feeling this was because who he was currently sitting by.

Hermione had earned a bad reputation at the end of the last year, and so everyone knew what she looked like. So at after one glance at her, they looked away not wanting to deal with her. As such never taking a second look at the person who was sitting right next to her. In some ways, Harry was happy this was happening, but he was more than a little mad that everyone was treating Hermione like this. Finally everyone was seated, with Fred and George sitting down, on Harry's other side, and across from him.

The room then fell silent a few moments later as Professor McGonagall came in leading a long line of first year students. They were about to be sorted by the Hogwarts Sorting Hat, which chose which house they would be in for the next seven years. Most of the first years looked more than a little nervous. Not that Harry could blame them, he himself had feared the Sorting Hat would be unable to sort him, and as such he would be sent home.

Harry spotted Ginny, Ron's sister, in the long line looking more than a little scared, but also subdued. Luna was not far behind her, looking in a much better mood than most of the others. In fact, out of all the first years, Luna looked by far the calmest of the group.

Soon, though everyone's attention turned to the Hogwarts's Sorting Hat. Harry watched it to, as its tear suddenly formed, and the hat burst into song. Harry listened to it lightly, noticing the song was just a slightly different then the song from his own first year. Harry smiled as the hat finished and bowed to each table in turn before it stopped moving.

Professor McGonagall moved forward at this time with a long list of names, and spoke to everyone present, "When I call your name, you will come forward and place the Hat upon your head. It will then sort you into your house, at which point you join your new house mates."

Harry smiled, but stopped paying close attention at this point and began looking about the hall. He was able to spot quite a few different faces, and friends he knew from his first year. But those were not the ones we was looking for though, glancing towards the roof, he spotted just who he was looking for. Hedwig and Lily.

He was not worried about them being found out, or for that matter he was sure if something they would likely end up saving him. But after the summer, and what had happened, the fact they were nearby seemed to reassure and calm him. He knew that this feeling though was not a bad thing, he had been alone for so long had started him firmly on the path of the Lone Wolf. If he had not met Hermione, or for that matter Ron, he would likely have become just that.

He then heard Luna's name called, and quickly redirected his eyes to the sorting. Luna had walked forward, and placed the hat on her head. It slid down over her eyes, and remained quiet as it began talking with her. Harry had a feeling the hat was having a hard time deciding. Harry had no proof of this, but having met Luna and got to know her a little bit, Harry felt she might not be the easiest one to sort.

"I wonder where she will be," Harry said rather quietly, and only Hermione seemed to hear him.

A few moments later, the Hat shouted out, "Gryffindor!"

Harry chuckled happily as Luna came walking over, and sat down by Fred across from Harry. She gave him a small wink as she turned back to watch the sorting. But Harry who looked back at the hat realized someone was staring at him. Professor McGonagall, like most other Head of House, tended to watch the students for a few more moments after they had been sorted them, but as she saw where Luna sat down, she spotted Harry.

She could not help but stare. Harry had been missing since near the end of last year, and not even Dumbledore seemed to be able to find him. This normally meant one of two things, either Harry was dead, or he was hidden by some powerful spells, wards, or charms. But McGonagall did not know anyone that would hide Harry, and would also let him return to Hogwarts.

McGonagall was staring so long people started giving her weird looks. Some were trying to see what she was looking at, but she recovered herself before anyone succeeded. She pulled up the list and continued down it, making a mental note to let Dumbledore known the moment the feast began.

Back over at the Gryffindor table, Harry had noticed the stare. How could he not? Every time someone stared at him, he always noticed. He was not sure how or why he could sense stares and glances. Maybe it was just because he was not actually used to them staring at him yet, as he had been ignored and given as little attention as possible up till this point. Either way he knew for sure that McGonagall had seen him, and knew who he was.

Harry took a deep breather and suppressed the urge to sigh. He glanced back up to where Lily and Hedwig were watching, and hoped they had noticed the stare as well. Though how they would have missed it would have been beyond him. Thankfully the rest of the sorting went off without a problem, though Ginny seemed to take more time to be sorted than Harry would have thought.

Dumbledore then stood up, said a few words which Harry did not understand, and the feast began. Harry for his part was rather hungry. He had slept through much of the train ride, and had only woken enough to buy their compartment a few snacks. As such he loaded his plate full listening to the talk around the table as he ate.

"So, you found Hermione and Harry on the train," Fred was saying to Luna, as he poured himself some gravy.

"Yes, I recognized Harry pretty easily. Even though his hair was a little longer removing that out of control quality Ginny talked about, the moment I saw his eyes, I knew who he was," Luna explained.

"Yes, we were not really looking for him, or Hermione. To be honest, we were looking for our other friends, or we might have realized he was on the train," George commented, before adding as he glanced down the table at Ron, "Besides after we got back to school we were going to have a talk with Ron about his behavior if Hermione had decided to not show up for a second year."

"We still might, he acted in a manor most unbecoming of a Gryffindor. I mean we are not loyal to the core, like Hufflepuffs, but we don't normally just blame people for something out of their control," Fred added.

"Leave him to me," Harry said quietly, looking at Fred then George, "while you are his brothers. I am the only one who he will believe, and the only one besides Hermione who has any right to tell him off."

"Fine, you have first shot at him," Fred said, shrugging a little.

George then looking like he remembered something spoke up quickly, "By the way, are you still going to be playing for the Quidditch team?"

"Yes, I don't see any reason to leave it if I am here," Harry pointed out.

"Good, because we got flatten! The worse lose we ever suffered in nearly a hundred years, or so Wood says. And with you back, we can make wipe away the memory of that last match. Make it the most crushing defeat Slytherin ever had, if we can help it," Fred said, looking hopeful.

"Either that or we will be too tired to fly. I bet you anything Wood will jump us first chance he gets to get us out onto the field," George added.

"Tired not likely," Harry said grinning.

"You had better be careful though," Hermione said.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Harry asked.

"I am not saying you won't, I am just wanting you to be careful is all," Hermione said, looking over at Harry.

"Okay I will try and be careful, though no promise," Harry said, giving Hermione a small wink.

Hermione huffed a little bit, showing she did not like his agreement to 'try' and be safe. Not that she could blame him, Quidditch was a very dangerous game. Still though, any chance of him stay with her longer right now, and she would take it.

"Don't worry, we won't let Harry be hurt. Besides, it is not like we are the best Beaters in the school for nothing," George said grinning.

"Oh, okay then. If he is hurt I can hold you to responsible then, what shall I do to carve out a payment should you fail?" Hermione said, looking over at George and then Fred, smirking as she did so.

"I do believe I rather not answer that," George answered.

"Yes, knowing you we end up more female and less male by the end of the day if we let your future husband get hurt," Fred added.

"Yes you… Wait! What?" Hermione said then stopped, as her mind registered what they had said.

This got a good laugh out of the rest of the group, as they saw her blush redder than even Fred's and George's hair. Harry was laughing to, though not nearly as much as the others. Hermione took a few good moments to recover, though she did not seem to have an actually comeback for that comment at this time.

"So what do you think the school will do once they realize I am back," Harry said, glancing around the hall.

"Probably the same as when you showed up last year, stare, stare, and… stare some more." Fred said shrugging.

"I kind of figured that," Harry said, sighing, as he turning his gaze towards the staff table for a few moments.

Sitting at it he could spot all the teachers glancing towards his spot. He was not really surprise though, McGonagall would not keep her discovery quiet for long. Harry's only wonder now was if they would ask him where he had been, after supper tonight, or breakfast tomorrow. The feast moved along, and before they realized it, the dessert had come and gone.

Dumbledore stood up and gave a few announcements. Those being the normal don't go into the forest. Where the list of the Forbidden items could be found. And for those that wished to try out for the house team, when to meet up by. With that he sent them on their way, but he did not sit back down to talk as Professor McGonagall walked quickly towards Harry.

"Hermione, care to wait for me outside the portal?" Harry asked.

"Yes, think this will take a while?" Hermione asked.

"Maybe," Harry said as Professor McGonagall slowed to a halt by him, he turned towards McGonagall, and spoke to her this time, "Let me guess. You and Dumbledore want to talk to me about my disappearance."

"Yes, come this way," Professor McGonagall said.

"Okay, see you in a little bit," Harry said to Hermione before getting up.

He followed Professor McGonagall back up to the teachers table. As Harry walked up to the table, many students began realizing who he was. A fair number tried to see what was about to happen before they were swept out of the Great Hall by still more students. Harry kept his face blank as he passed Ron, acting as he had not seen him. Finally Harry was standing before Dumbledore, Snape, and McGonagall at the teachers table as the last of the students left the hall.

"It is good to see you in good health," Professor McGonagall began, before her face became very serious, "But what happened, where you disappeared to, and more importantly why you not let did anyone known that you were safe?"

"A friend saved me and took me away from Hogwarts to live with them over the summer. Also I did let a few people know I was safe, it didn't seem like I should let too many others know in case I tracked down," Harry said, looking a little embarrassed.

"Why not let us know?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Well, after the failure of you guys to protect a simple stone. And some rather weird events that dealt with all of you that did not add up, my savior felt it would be best not to contact the school, or even return to it unless we had to," Harry answered.

"And why did you not feel we should be told? Possibly thought your fame would keep you safe?" Snape asked.

"Really, I just told you. But here a question for you, how would my fame stop Voldemort from trying to kill me. And better yet, how can I believe you would protect me when you could not protect a simple stone," Harry said a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"What do you mean by that?" Snape asked.

"It would be easier to explain, but three times I have come close to being killed. First the troll getting into the castle, second dealing with someone jinxing my broom, and finally nearly being killed in the FORBIDDEN Forest when were sent to find a unicorn that had been wounded. Which I might add, can only be done by powerful creatures, and that is not including dealing with your so called protections," Harry said rather bluntly.

"You can hardly blame us for accidents," Snape said growled out.

"Okay, then how about something you prepared for, keeping the stone safe," Harry said his grin turning nasty, "You set up seven challenges or forms of protection, and each of them was set up by a master in their field. Now, I doubt you were expecting Voldemort to challenge them but that is beside the point, not only did he beat six out of the seven. Three FIRST YEAR STUDENTS, beat every single wall you had in place, for that matter a wall would have served a better deterrents."

None of the professors in front of him could really counter this argument. As it had been true, their entire task was to stop anyone from getting the stone, yet three first year students had overcome what the teachers had felt would be good enough. It was bad enough they had been beaten by students, but the fact that they were first years made them realize their real lack of skills.

"That is not to say it was not hard, but I will only be given credit to four of the challenges, first being Hagrid's own pet, the troll supplied by Quirrell, the potions challenge of Snape's, and finally the mirror placed there by Dumbledore," Harry said, before adding, "Though of those four, only Quirrell's and Hagrid's were actually dangerous to first year students."

Harry looked around the group, "so I will ask you again, why I should have let you know where I was?"

Snape's mouth twitched as he glared at Harry, not able to actually dispute Harry's claims nor question. McGonagall was looking a rather surprised and ashamed that these facts were indeed true. Dumbledore on the other hand was only frowning a little bit.

"You should have at least let someone know you were safe," McGonagall finally managed to say.

"I did, wither they informed someone else is not my responsibility," Harry pointed out.

"I see, Mr. Potter. If you would be so kind could you tell us who saved you, and how?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry glanced at the Headmaster, before shaking his head, "I cannot Professor. For both their safety and my own I will not reveal their name, nor their location. I can assure you though, that they wish me no harm."

"How can you be sure of that?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Let's just say, if they were trying to harm me, they would have just let Quirrell use that Killing Curse on me again. And yes he had already tried to hit me once before they were able to intervene," Harry explained.

McGonagall let out a small sigh of annoyance, but nodded, "Very well, be off to your dorm. I am sure Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley will be happy to see you."

"Thanks," Harry said, quickly turning and leaving.

Once Harry had left the room, McGonagall sighed again, and looked at Dumbledore and Snape, "Well sure have done a great job at failing."

"While I hate to admit it, he is right. He better not have that attitude during his class with me though," Snape said, glaring at Harry's retreating back.

"Agreed," McGonagall said.

"We shall have to talk with him later on, once he has calmed down and is not so mad with us. While I do not feel it he is any danger at the moment, it would be a good thing to know just who can escape the castle with a student without being seen or detected," Dumbledore said, his tone was calm but his eyes held a little bit of worry and annoyance.

"You think he will ever tell us?" McGonagall asked, "I mean it is not like we have given him a reason to earn that trust."

"I am sure he will, in time, but for now we should retire to our own rooms," Dumbledore before leaving the Hall himself.

Through the castle Harry walked, his feet following the normal path to Gryffindor Tower. As he reached the entrance, which was covered by a large painting of a Lady in a pink dress, he spotted Hermione sitting by the painting waiting for him. She gave him a wave before standing up.

"Took your time," Hermione said, though she was smiling.

"Eh, I had to tear the teachers a new one. But I will explain more tomorrow, I take it everyone is waiting for me?" Harry said more than asked.

"Well, most likely, I got back and Ron began asking questions of me at once as to why I had not told him you were here," Hermione said, her smile turning to a frown as she spoke.

"And what was your answer?" Harry asked.

"I reminded him, that he and myself were not on speaking terms when we had last left school. So why should I have told him? At which point I left the common room and came out wait for you," Hermione explained.

"Well at least a fight did not break out," Harry said, placing a hand on her shoulder, and giving her a small smile, "Don't worry about Ron focus on your studies, and I will deal with him. Then I will worry about my own studies, and make sure your own focus does not waver."

Hermione chuckled, "I think that last part will be the other way around. But thanks."

"Welcome, now into the lion's den we must go," Harry said, before turning to the large painting.

"Yes, hopefully we will not make too many people made," Hermione said before repeating the password.

Then as one they headed into the Gryffindor Common Room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was the next morning before Ron was finally able to confront Harry. This was because Harry had worked hard, with Fred's and George's help to avoid Ron the night before. Not because Harry knew he could avoid the upcoming problem. But rather because he did not wish to start the fight in the common room where so many people could become involved by accident.

"Good Morning Ron," Harry said giving Ron a small smile as Ron moved to block Harry's path at the top of the Marble Stairs down to the entrance hall.

"Good Morning Harry," Ron said in a rather stiff tone, "Why are you with that little traitor?"

"You mean Hermione," Harry asked looking over at Hermione who was to his right, before continuing in a politely amused tone, "She is my friend, and in no way a traitor. What on earth gave you that idea?"

"She saved herself last year leaving you to fight by yourself," Ron said in a matter a fact tone.

"No… I don't remember that, I remember telling her to head back and get help. I mean I was no match for Snape who we thought was trying to steal it. If anything she wanted to continue on with me to the final room," Harry said turning and smiling at Hermione, "So nope she is not a traitor."

"Okay then, how about the fact she did not tell me, your best friend, that you were alive," Ron said trying for another angle.

"From what I understand, you were no longer friends with her. So why would she want to write to you, for that matter she lacks an owl so she could not write to you anyway. Besides I don't blame her after the fight you two had. Actually I would be more surprised if she had written to you," Harry said, his tone still rather level.

Ron glared at Hermione then at Harry, "Why are you taking her side?

"Her side?" Harry asked a little bemused by this question.

"Why are you staying with her over me. Wait I know she must of given you some love potion," Ron said glaring at Hermione.

This got a laugh out of Harry, "Love potion? I am not dating Hermione as of this moment, nor am I in love with that with her. In the future, maybe, but that is the future after all. That is if your brothers don't end up making Hermione die of embarrassment first."

Ron could not help but stare at Harry in stunned shock. Harry was in no way acting how Ron thought Harry would act. If anything he seemed to be rather happy with Hermione's company over Ron's own. But how and why could this be?

Harry on the other hand could feel his temper slightly rising as Ron continued to stare at the pair anger hidden just under his shock. Harry could not help but feel that Ron was being a little arrogant after the way he had acted. Why in the world would Harry not take Hermione's side when she had not done anything wrong, and Ron had basically mad her life hell at the end of last year.

"Ron, here is a better question for you. If I was alright, then why was I not writing you, as well as Hermione," Harry said his voice rather level, though there were signs of anger in his eyes, "If you can answer that correctly then come and find me. But before you think we will be friends again, I would suggest thinking about how you treated Hermione over these last few months. Once you realize what you should do and have done it, we might be able to be friends again."

With this Harry walked off followed rather closely by Hermione who looked more than a little stunned by Harry's last comment. Ron on the other hand did not move an inch to stunned and confused by what Harry had said. Harry himself would have normally felt a lot guiltier about telling Ron off like that. But Harry's memories of last year, and seeing Hermione run past him crying, had surfaced and his mind making so he could really careless as the moment.

Hermione remained rather quiet till they reached the Great Hall, where they moved and sat down at the table, sitting away from the big groups of Gryffindors that were sitting about the table. They ate in silence for a few moments, before finally Hermione spoke.

"Harry, are you okay?" Hermione asked glancing at Harry from across the table.

"I… I don't know," Harry said sighing a little bit as he sat down his fork not feeling as hungry as normal.

"Not fun to fight with someone you thought to be a friend, is it," Hermione said, leaning a little across the table to put her hand on Harry's own.

"No it does not, if anything it makes me even madder that he was able, and is still able to treat you like he has," Harry said picking up his fork again and spearing an egg on the end of it a little more violently than he meant to.

"Well now, what got you all mad today," Said the voice of Fred right behind them.

"If I were to guess I would say it would be our dear little brother Ron," George replied as they sat down on either side of Harry.

"I am not in the mood," Harry commented lightly taking a large bite out of the egg.

"Really you don't say," George said with a small grin serving himself some food as Fred did the same.

"So I take it you met with Ron then?" Hermione asked.

"Oh yes, he is a right little state to. Seems to be convinced that Hermione somehow stole Harry away. Prat," Fred said rolling his eyes.

"Well he would not be to wrong, Hermione does have Harry twisted around her fingers quite nicely. Though not in the way our dear brother seems to believe," George commented back.

"I do sometimes wonder though if he is really our brother, I mean out of all of us he does seem to be… rather thick," Fred said looking thoughtful.

"Yes, he is being rather thick. And speaking of relations, how is Ginny taking this?" Harry asked, remembering that Ron was not the only one that was wanting part of his life from the Weasley family.

"No clue, have not seen her yet today, though all bets are she will be less than thrilled. Though considering who she has to compete against to win our dear hero's heart. I think her quest will be a long hard one, which will probably end in failure," Fred said, in a joking tone.

"And your quest will end today if you don't stop," Hermione said, her face more than a little red.

"Oh has the little lion cub finally decided to bare her fangs," George said teasingly.

"I would be careful you two, that little lion cub had learned almost every spell we could learn into first and part of second year, within the first week. I hate to imagine what she knows now to use on you," Harry said, causing Hermione's blush to get even worse.

Thankfully for Hermione, and probably the three boys continued wellbeing; Professor McGonagall came down the table at this time passing out their course schedules for that year. There was a few moments quiet as they read carefully through their classes.

"Not bad, got Herbology, and Transfiguration this morning and Defense Against The Dark arts this afternoon," Harry said nodding with satisfaction.

"So you will be able to tell us just how good to bad this Lockhart fellow really is," Fred said, with a small frown on his face.

"What is wrong with him?" Hermione asked almost defensively.

"Nothing personally, just our mom fancies him a little too much. So any time something has to be done around the house she always uses the Lockhart books as a guide. Problem is though, after glancing through the books we had to get for his class, and well…" Fred said, but looked to be at a lose for the right words.

"His books don't seem to hold any more information than a broken cauldron does water," Harry supplied.

"Well, yes," Fred said, "Also nice line there."

"Oh come on, look how great he is in his books. And look at all the stuff that he has done," Hermione said.

"He says he has done," Harry pointed out, and before Hermione could reply back he pushed on, "Hermione, how about this. If what he says is correct, then how come there are still werewolves about the place?"

Hermione stared at Harry for a few hard moments before finally letting out a small sigh, "I guess you might have a point there."

"That was why Lily had me get those extra defense books when we went to Flourish and Blots. Just in case he turned out to be an utter fraud." Harry explained, before adding, "Besides you don't want to lose another year of study do you?"

Hermione eyes snapped up at this and looked into Harry's own, "Fine, I will believe you for now. But in return I want to see those books you got."

Harry chuckled and grinned as Luna came down and sat by them, Ginny following after her looking a little happier than when they had last seen her. Though as she sat down and noticed Harry looking at Hermione, Ginny's small smile turned into a frown.

"Why little first years," Fred said grinning at the pair, "Come to learn all you can from us wise older students?"

Hermione could not hold back the chuckle of laughter at this statement, "Older maybe, but I don't think there is much I could learn from you."

Fred turned, and gave her an even bigger grin, "That little lion, is a matter of opinion. We might not have the book smarts to match your own. But we are wiser to the ways of the world, not to mention the hidden ways as well."

"In short, not everything you can learn will come from books," George said.

"I would agree," Harry said as he finally finished his food, or what was left of it and looked at Hermione, "Let's get back up to the tower. We need to collect our books quickly if we are to be down to Herbology in time."

Hermione nodded, but kept shooting annoyed glares back at the twins smiling faces. And thanks to Harry's warning they were more than able to make it to back to Herbology back in time. Down by the Green Houses they were the first ones to arrive. And to Harry's joy a lone Hawk flew down and landed on his shoulder for a few moments before taking off and flying to the edge of the Green Houses. It hovered there for a few moments as if waiting for them.

Harry getting the idea took off after it, Hermione following just a few feet behind. They followed it till there were actually hidden by a set of walls surrounding a small paddock, or courtyard. At which point the hawk changed back revealing itself to be Lily once again.

"It is good to see you again," Harry said, rushing forward and hugging her.

Lily smiled back, returning the hug, "It is good to be seen. Hello Hermione."

"Hello," Hermione said, feeling a little awkward.

"So how has everything been so far?" Lily asked.

"Just fine, not a lot of time has passed since we last saw each other," Harry pointed out.

"I know, but, well it so boring being a hawk all the time, and the first lesson is not even over yet," Lily commented looking more than a little annoyed.

"I know, but I have to take classes, and I cannot be with you all the time. Nor can Hermione for that matter," Harry said, looking at Lily.

"Yeah, and I am know I am supposed to be the one with patients; I am the adult after all," Lily said.

"I think being physically twelve does not allow you to qualify as an adult. Even if mentally you're both much older," Hermione said looking at the pair.

Lily blinked and sighed, "Yeah, I know. But, I just never had to deal with finding something to do before."

Hermione looked a little surprised at this, "why is that?"

"Well growing up, I was either working at school studying, or at home having fun with my parents. Or once I was out of school, I was either fighting Voldemort, or trying to start a family. I could always try and start a new family, but I doubt Harry wants a young hawk for a brother or sister," Lily said with a small grin.

Harry rolled his eye at this point, "I would not mind a sister or brother, but I think having a family of hawks would mess with me. Though it would be funny to watch what would happen if they attacked Draco or someone like that."

Lily chuckled a little bit, as they began to hear the sound of talking drifting over the air towards them, and then let out a small sigh, "well I guess I will check in on you to after dinner."

Harry nodded his small smile quickly being replaced by a frown, as he drew his mother and closest friend into a tight hug. Hermione smiled and did the same, much to lily's surprise but joy. And soon the pair was off back around the Green Houses while Lily soared off over the trees.

For the rest of the morning Harry and Hermione found their attention could not waver to finding out a way to help Lily deal with her boredom. Herbology, while normally not the most demanding of classes, was this day one of the most demanding lessons they had yet had. This was because they were repotting Mandrakes, little baby like creatures with brown leathery skin and tuffs of leaves instead of hair.

They were useful in most restoration potions, but their cries were fatal if they were old enough. As it was these ones were only seedlings, but that did not make the task any easier, the young pants fought their remove from the pots, but then did not want to return to them once out. Harry spent nearly ten minutes trying to get a rather fat one back into a pot.

Finally though, Professor Sprout, the head of their class got their attention and the last Mandrakes were quickly repotted. They then took off their hearing protection and began cleaning up. At which point the class was dismissed and they headed up towards the castle to take a shower to get all the dirt and mess off of them.

As they walked Harry glanced at Hermione and asked, "Hermione, you know the rules better than I do, but is there any rule for or against having an animal travel with you from class to class?"

Hermione glance over at Harry looked thoughtfully for a few moments, before shaking her head, "No, I cannot think of any rules necessarily for or against it. Why, want to let your mother watch your class's from your shoulder?"

"No, I would have Hedwig with me if I did that, I was more thinking she could ride with you," Harry said, before explaining, "As I own Hedwig, it would be expected for me to have her. But for you, as you don't have a pet, or at least no one knows for sure if you do or don't, you could have Lily ride around with you and no one would really raise any questions about it."

"That could work, but I would need to check school rule and regulations," Hermione said as they reached the portrait hole was hidden.

They both gave the password and entered back into the common room. They quickly changed clothes before hurrying to their next class, which was Transfiguration taught by Professor McGonagall. Now Harry normally had trouble with this class, but to his surprise this year was much easier than the last.

Their objective for this lesson was to change a beetle into a button. Harry this time was partnering Hermione rather than Ron as normal. And about half way through the lesson succeeded in his task. Hermione by this point had stopped her attempts and was helping Neville with his own attempts. This was because Hermione had a small pile of buttons in front of her. Ron who was off to the side was glaring at the pair so much that McGonagall had noticed.

"Mr. Weasley, I do not care about your feud with Mr. Potter or Miss Granger. You are here to learn, and I would suggest doing so unless you wish to stay in second year longer than your other year mates," McGonagall said, her stern eyes focused squarely on Ron.

Ron looked like he wished to retort but did not dare to McGonagall. He was angry though, and everyone could tell. And it only grew when McGonagall did not give Harry or Hermione homework that night, as they were the only ones able to complete the task set before them. He was the first out of the room after class finished.

Harry and Hermione decided to take their time getting to lunch that day, making sure that Ron was not waiting for them somewhere. Once at lunch they bolted it down quickly before heading off to the Library. Once inside they quickly asked where and enter list of the school rules was kept, and were directed over to a large book only a couple feet from the door.

Hermione spent what seemed a surprising amount of time looking through the book. And it was not till the bell rang, signaling that afternoon classes would be starting soon did she close it. Soon after they were off for their first Defense Against the Darks Arts class.

As they walked though Hermione filled Harry in on what she had found, "Well the good news it is perfectly legal to have a pet travel with you around the school."

"And the bad news?" Harry asked.

"We would have to prove some sort of familiar bond between you and said animal. As at that point the Animal in question needs to keep rather close to its owner," Hermione said sighing.

"A Familiar bond?" Harry asked, sounding interested.

"Yep, the bond among the most basic of connections between human and an animal that we can form," Hermione explained.

"And how would one prove that they have that kind of bond? Or even make that kind of bond," Harry asked his curiosity growing.

"Well the bond basically made when your magic and that of your pets syncs and links up together. It then allows you to use some of your familiar's skill, and them some of your own. Plus you can locate the other, or even speak to the other without a problem. Problem is it can take weeks, or even months for the beginning of the bond to form," Hermione said, thinking back to one of the many books she had read.

"And the test?" Harry asked.

"It is a simple enough spell, I just need to look it up and learn it, then see if you have it between yourself and Hedwig or Lily," Hermione explained.

Harry smiled and nodded, as they entered into the classroom. There they moved to the rear of the class waiting to see just how good Lockhart would really be. Lockhart waited quietly at the front of the class, and once everyone had arrived took a quickly roll call to make sure everyone was there. Once this was over he then handed them a test, saying it was to see how well they had read his books.

But from the first question, Harry already knew Lockhart was going to be a joke. Not one question included anything in the slightest about defending oneself at all. It was all questions about Lockhart, and his fame or ambitions. It took over thirty minutes to complete the entire test, and to be honest, by the end, Harry was wondering if he should just leave the class now.

Once the test was over, Lockhart gathered them up and began going through them at the front of the class making small remarks. Each one again about people basically not being his fans and knowing so called 'common' knowledge about him. And in the end the only one, unsurprisingly that got full marks was Hermione, earning her some points.

But at this point Lockhart's enter attitude seemed to change as he spoke, "Now it is my job to arm you against the darkest things that roam our lands. Be it the tiniest annoying Cornish Pixie, or the dark and foreboding Dementor. You may very well face down your darkest fears while in this class."

Even Harry who was sure Lockhart was a complete fake could not help but play closer attention to each of Lockhart's words, "Now I shall start you with something rather simple. And I should warn you like myself, appearances can be very deceiving so I would suggest not letting them get out of control."

With this Lockhart lifted a large cage onto his deck. It was currently covered with a large cloth hiding the inside from view. Lockhart looked around the room once, and seeing he had everyone attention, wiped the cover off the cage.

"Freshly caught Cornish Pixies," Lockhart said grinning.

For all the buildup, most of the class seemed to be rather let down. Seamus Finnigan, a boy in Harry's own dorm could not suppress his laughter to well.

"Yes?" Lockhart said with a small smile.

"Well, they're not very dangerous are they?" Seamus said grinning.

"Oh really now," Lockhart said his grin growing, "Then let's see just what you make of them if they are not very dangerous."

And he opened the cage. It was chaos inside the classroom as the pixies shot out of the cage like little missiles. Each one, even only six to eight inches tall, were more than able to cause a mess. Harry ducked as one grabbed a book from a desk in front of him and hurdled it in his direction.

"Come now, come now, round them up they are only pixies," Lockhart said, surprisingly calm in spite of the chaos that was filling his room.

But no one was able to do anything, and it was not until Neville was grabbed by a pair and pulled up towards the ceiling did Lockhart move. With a flourish of his wand each of the pixies froze, no longer able to move. He then flicked his wand at Neville causing him to float to the ground, before with one final flick of his wand each of the pixies soared back into their cage with the gate locked itself tight shut.

"Not dangerous?" Lockhart said again as the class came out of hiding from the desks they had been using as shelter.

The room was a complete and utter mess, papers were still floating to the floor. Ink bottles had been smashed in several locations, while the window to the classroom had been smashed. It looked like a bomb had gone off inside it. And they had only been lose for about ten seconds.

"You are right, they are not too dangerous, but that does not mean they cannot cause problems for those that wander across from them. In fact if I had not frozen them, and called them all back into their cage, I doubt anyone of you would have been able to do a single thing to stop them, well outside Miss Granger," Lockhart said.

Harry now noticed Lockhart was carrying himself a lot differently than before. His normal flashing smile was gone, his eyes no longer held a large smile, but instead he was alert yet relaxed as well. And for the first time, since Harry had talked with his mother about how good this man might be, Harry felt Lockhart might actually have some skill.

"Now, if there is one thing I want you to take away from this class is that never ever try and guess how dangerous a creature is on its looks alone. As you have just seen, ten pixies was enough to cause all you twenty students to hide in fear. Now clean the classroom, and when the bell rings you may leave, we will begin some real training during our next class, first being the Cornish Pixie." Lockhart said a small smirk forming on his face.

There was a small groan about the classroom as each of the students set about cleaning and repairing the damage the best they could. Harry smiled as the work was much easier than he would have thought as he followed Hermione's example. Using a number of first year spells they were able to clean up much of the mess, and repair the window and many of the damaged books.

They had only finished when the bell rang and everyone was let out and the talking began at once. Everyone was either surprised or impressed and there talk carried over to Harry and Hermione.

"Well I shall admit I am very much so surprised," Harry said.

"Yes, it was amazing alright," Hermione said, almost skipping along.

Harry chuckled, "Calm down, his skills still don't explain his books yet."

Hermione turned to Harry, looking a little torn saying, "But he was so good."

"A freezing charm, levitation, and summoning charms was all he used, something all students learn. Just used in rather useful ways," Harry pointed out, and before Hermione could counter, "He is good I will not deny that, but I want to know why his books don't match up with the real world as well as they should have."

Hermione sighed, and finally nodded. She did not want to admit it, but Harry was right, for all his books said, their facts did not seem to agree with many of the facts Hermione had already come to learn. But this lead to another idea.

"Harry might we ask him about his books in his next class?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, but let's first find out more about the process of gaining a Familiar."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

In the week that followed Harry and Hermione worked hard at both their classes and at finding out what they could about the familiar bond. For Harry who had never been very great at his studies was finding his studies were coming along much easier than before. He was not sure completely sure on this reason, but he had several ideas why this could be.

His first guess would be the lack of involvement by Ron. This was because Ron, while willing to do homework and study, preferred to mess around. This would lead to Harry more often than not getting good marks on his homework, and just passing grades on his tests. And in the end meant Harry did not fully learn the spells or potions either.

The second guess was because of his time now spent with Hermione and Lily. Both were ones who pushed for perfection, Hermione more so than Lily. Because of his willingness to prove to his mom and Hermione he could be good, he ended up putting more effort into his work. Besides they also made it a lot more fun to learn.

And finally it was the fact that unlike before where he felt he was relativity safe at Hogwarts; now Harry was not so sure. The fact was someone was messing with his life. And unfortunately the only way to deal with those people was to gain power, magical and political. So studying was needed to better help protect not just himself, but those he cared for as well.

Now while Harry was focusing on his getting better grades; Hermione on the other hand was doing more than just using her time on homework. Hermione, though she had not told anyone, had a near photographic memory, though after a year or so the finer details began to fade for those memories. And she had the will to use it to its fullest. As such she was finding all she could about making and forging between bonds.

The topic was rapidly turning into a slight obsession. One it was truly an interesting subject as the bonds could do many different things; ranging from simple communication and locating, to downright controlling and imprisoning someone with it. And the ways to get this bonds ranged in the same way as what it could be done with them depending on the strength.

The second reason was she hoping to make one for herself and Harry. While she knew this idea was selfish she really wanted one with him. Last year had left a rather big impression on her, and the idea of a bond with him where she would always know where he was, and if he was safe was more than slightly tempting. She never wanted to feel that lonely or worried again.

The last reason was because Lily was increasingly bored and looking for something to do. So far she had amused herself with chasing owls around, or bothering students that were out and about the school ground. But it would not last much longer before she would want to find something a lot more interesting to do. And based on what Harry had said, it would not be long before a prank spree began that would put Fred and George's own ones to shame.

But as it was Harry was happy to reach the end of week. He had ran into more than a few problems during the week some of which he did not enjoy in the slightest.

One of these was unfortunately Ron whose dislike of Hermione, and confusion with Harry, was slowly turning from just annoyance and anger to straight out hatred. Harry had noticed it happening in the first day, but it was not till the fourth day was Harry sure of it. It had been something Harry had been hoping to avoid, but it could not be helped, Harry was not about to help Ron realize he was wrong.

But Harry did know that this meant that Hermione and himself would have to be careful. Ron was not known for keeping a level temper, and when his nerves were pushed to their limit was bound to attack those he was mad at. Only question was for Ron, was when that limit would be reached.

The other big problem was Harry had meeting of Colin Creevy. He was a short mousy hair first year with a camera seeming stuck around his neck. He was greatly amazed at finding out he was a wizard. And to documents everything that happened to him he was taking picture after picture of anything neat he came across.

Sadly for Harry this meant himself. As Harry was one of the most well know wizards in the world, famous beyond any others so Colin seemed determined to take as many pictures of Harry as possible. And he would always try and say hi to Harry between classes. So for Harry he was almost sure, if Colin met Ginny, there was a good chance a fan club might be started sometime soon.

Sadly though, for Harry, his Saturday did not start off in the way he would have liked. As several hours before he would have liked to wake up Harry was awoken by Oliver Wood.

"What is the matter," Harry said, rather groggily as he sat up and looked about.

"Quidditch practice," Wood said, there was a small glint in his eyes as he continued, "It is part of our new training program."

"Oliver, it is the crack of dawn," Harry said, glance out the windows and noticing the sun had not even poked out over the horizon yet.

"Precisely," Oliver said grinning.

Harry grumbled but got up and began looking about for his Quidditch things. Wood thanked Harry, and told him to be down on the field in about ten minutes, before dashing out of the room. Harry sighed as he gathered the last of his things. Taking a glance about the room, and seeing everyone still asleep Harry mounted his broom in the room and with a flick of his wand opened the window to the tower.

"Well, if I had a messed up sleeping pattern before, guess I might as well finish destroying it," Harry said before urging his broom forward.

The cool air that hit his face woke Harry rather quickly as he flew over to the pitch. Though it was wonderful to be back in the air, even if it was not under the control of his own wings. He looped about the castle a few times before shooting down towards the Quidditch Pitch were the others were just arriving.

"Morning all," Harry said, now fully awake like Oliver Wood was.

"Morning," was the reply the others gave, all of which looked rather tired still.

Wood was waiting for them in the changing room, and once they were all seated spoke, "Good you are all here. Now I want a quick talk with you, this summer I have devised a whole new training program that I believe will help make up for any weaknesses we may have. Now pay close attention."

Then at this point Wood launched into an explanation about the board, a small scaled version of the Quidditch pitch with little floating models for each of them. With a tap of the board the models began to move. But the earliness of the morning was rapidly getting to the others. Harry noticed that Fred head was slumped against the Chaser Alicia Spinnet's shoulder, and soon most of the team was asleep.

Harry was the only one able to pay attention through the first set of explanations and tactics. But Wood then continued on through a second, then a third with each one taking about twenty minutes to explain. And by this point even Harry was being to feel drowsy again, as well as hungry. And it was not until wood finished did they all wake up again.

"Good, now that is everything, any questions," Wood said, his smile turning to a frown as he realized most of his teammates had fallen asleep.

"Yeah, why couldn't you have told us this last night when we were all awake?" Fred asked.

Wood frown turned into a glare as he said, "Listen here you lot. That Quidditch Cup should have been ours last year. We are easily the best team here. But unfortunately due to unforeseen events, that did not happen. But that means this year we train harder than ever and take the cup with solid victories."

Harry nodded in agreement as did the others, while George said, "Don't worry, there is nothing weird going on this year. So unless Harry is killed we will win."

There was a small laugh in the room as at this before Wood led his team onto the field. As once they mounted their brooms and kicked off into the air. Wood quickly began leading them through a series of training moves. They looped about, rolled, and made controlled dives.

At this point Wood released the Quidditch balls and the real game began. While the three chases, Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet, and Angelina Johnson tried to get a shot pass Wood. Harry was zooming along tailing the Snitch as it zipped about the field. Fred and George were on the other hand having a fun game of knocking the bludgers between each other like a tennis ball.

But as Harry passed around the edge of the field he noticed a few people heading out towards it, as well as some in the stands itself. Circling back around Harry was able to see it was Hermione and Luna in the stands, while the people entering the field was the Slytherin team.

"Wood, we have company," Harry called out, grabbing the snitch out of the air as he moved towards the ground, the others quickly following behind him.

The team landed in time to meet the Slytherin team as they came out onto the field. Dismounting their brooms the Gryffindor team blocked the Slytherins progress forwards.

"What are you doing here Flint? You know the rules, if the field is booked for one team the others teams are to stay clear," Wood said his tone filled with a slight anger.

"Yes, that is normally true," Flint said, a look of troll-ish cunning on his face, "But I have a special note from Snape here. 'I Professor S Snape give the Slytherin Team permission to practice today, owing to the need to train their new Seeker."

"You got a new Seeker," Wood said in surprised.

Harry had a bad feeling about this as he looked over the Slytherin team, and realized there was six seventh year boys on it. Then from behind the group came out a forth very small boy only about Harry's height.

"Draco Malfoy, I did not realize you were that good. But wait I must be wrong, those are all new brooms. So if anything I am guessing right, you bought your way onto the team," Harry said, his eyes trailing over the brooms.

"So you noticed," Draco said, as the rest of the Gryffindor team realized what the Slytherin team was hold.

Harry grinned though much to the Gryffindor's surprised, before finally laughing out loud. Everyone stared at him for the longest time. Both teams confused as to what was going on, while Harry's own fearing he might have just gone mad.

"Oh, I guess this might actually make it a fair match," Harry said finally.

"What are you talking about," Draco spat.

"Well let me think here. The only reason we did not crush Slytherin team last year was because someone jinxed my broom. And while everyone was looking Flint decided to scroll five goals. Meaning if we removed that, and did it correctly the game would have ended at Gryffindors 180 to 10," Harry said a smirk forming on his face, as did the faces of his teammates.

"He does have a point there," Wood said, before looking at the rest of his team, "Let's give our competition a chance shall we? They need all the help they can get after all."

And with that the Gryffindor team left the field, laughing while the Slytherin was seething with anger. Harry grinned looking at Wood as they entered into the changing room.

"With that they will be pretty hard pressed to focus today," Harry said.

"Yes," Wood said, looking thoughtful before speaking again, "Though we shall have to be extra careful. Those brooms will give them a lot of advantage."

"Yes, I guess we shall leave the training details up to you?" Harry said, getting a nod from Wood.

Wood then turned to the team at large and spoke, "Well, I cannot say this helps our chances at winning the House cup. But that does not mean we will give up, I will have a set of ideas ready for our next training sessions to counter that extra speed they will try and use. Till then everyone is dismissed."

After changing clothes Harry left the room and found Hermione and Luna waiting for him just outside the door. They had thankfully brought him some food and let him eat as they walked towards the lake. Once there, and once Harry had finished eating Hermione handed him a letter.

'Dear Harry

Until for the next month or so I have decided to head out into the world and get to know it better. You do not need to worry, I will keep in contact.

Your Friend, Lily.'

Harry glanced at Hermione, "Why do I have a feeling she is going to be causing more trouble that we want to deal with?"

Luna looked confused at the pair, but Harry smiled and said they would explain it later. And with that in mind they headed off to Hagrid hut planning on enjoying their first free day off at Hogwarts.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

For the next few weeks at Hogwarts, things began to level off. Those around the castle got used to Harry being back around again, and the teachers had not tried anything just yet to learn where he had disappeared. Though Harry knew it would only be a matter of time, before they tried again so see who had saved him, and where they were.

Ron, was still as angry as ever. But he had not done anything that might cause Harry, Hermione, on indeed Luna any problems. But they still kept their eyes open just in case. They knew from Fred and George that Ron had been meeting with Ginny, and the pair were planning something. Though what that something was they did not have any clue yet.

As for Luna, their now newest friend, she was quickly becoming a close friend. Though there was a few problems with her hanging out with them. The first and biggest being she was a year behind them. Which they could not do anything about currently, outside helping her study and learn her spells faster. With a good bit of luck, they might be able to convince McGonagall to let Luna jump a grade, though that was still a long shot.

As it was, Luna enjoyed the time she spent with Hermione and Harry. Even if Hermione and Luna could get on each other nerves every now and again. Luna could believe in some of the most interesting creatures that Harry had ever heard about. But Hermione would counter and say there was not any book evidence of them at all. Thankfully though, in the end Hermione would just shake her head and smile as the two made up. As Harry would always end up pointing out, that until a year ago Hermione would have said the same thing about dragons being fake.

Hermione, for her part was enjoying her time back at Hogwarts. A good few people had said sorry about how they had acted. Plus with Harry rather protective of her, after the pain he had been unable to halt back in his first year, she knew she would not be alone for a long while. But that was not to say she would sit around and let Harry fight her battles for her, no she would never let him do that.

As such Hermione had dove head long into researching the Familiar bond. As well as the many other kinds of bonds that could be formed, and how they were formed. And she was finally beginning to make some headway in the subject.

She had found a bond could be placed on a large group. The only downside was that it required a rune or symbol like tattoo on part of them as to anchor them to the bond, but once that was done the rest was simple enough. It would allow them to locate or talk with each other without any problem, and over any distance. It could be strength to the point that one could almost share another's body. And it could even be used to share magic or magical skills.

Hermione knew it was the perfect bond, she just needed to convince Harry and Lily of that. The big problem being Harry and Lily were, no matter how they might look, mother and son. And even if that might change as they grew, thanks to their ages now being the same. It would still be awkward between them to be connected that closely.

The only other bond so far that Hermione had seen that she really wanted to use. Was the Soul Bond. It was one of most powerful bonds that could be formed, stronger than even the one Lily had used to bind herself to Harry originally. It allowed them to bond on a level so deep, that as they got older, it would be hard to tell where one ended in the other began. Magical and mentally speaking.

Anything the one of them had, or knew the other could use. Their magic would flow between them as if they were one body. And they would know just how the other felt, and where they were no matter the time or location. It could even allow Hermione, and Harry to switch their minds for a short while if they should wish.

But no matter how much she wanted it, she knew she would have to wait. Hermione knew that to begin the bonds formation without Harry wanting it to, could cause a terrible backlash. Lose of magic, terrible headaches, and pain were the safest of those side effects of a bad bond. With the worse effect, being their death, as nothing could undo the bond once formed.

As for Harry, he was having his own bit and problems to deal with. Oliver Wood was pushing the Gryffindor team through their paces, training several nights a week. On top of this, Harry still had all his homework form his normal classes. And he was not getting as much sleep as he should have been, as he was still practicing his ability to change into an owl, and fly about. Meaning he was very, very grateful for Hermione when she helped him study and work on his own homework.

Lily on the other hand had only dropped a message off once in the last two weeks. It was short like the other note she had left, but none the less assured Harry and Hermione she was just fine. Though she did not tell them where she was, or what she was doing. Harry and Hermione were rather sure that, even if she was not saying it, she was causing someone some rather good deal of trouble.

And as October first came about. Their suspicions were proven to be correct. Harry and Hermione, who were currently sitting by the lake, spotted something in the distance they had not seen in a while. A Red Tailed Hawke heading towards them. Harry eyes lit up as he realized who it was, even from this distance, and pointed it out to Hermione.

"Lily's back," Harry said, almost bouncing with joy, as he watched the Hawke's progress through the sky.

Hermione nodded remaining quiet as the Hawke flew over them, hovering a few moments before heading off into the Forbidden Forest. Harry at once took off after it, with Hermione following only a few feet behind him. Once they were slightly hidden inside the safety of the forest. They came across Lily, now in full human form waiting for them.

Harry leapt forward at this point and pulled Lily into a tight hug, "It is so good to see you again. How are you?"

Lily smiled and returned the hug, "It is good to see you again, both of you. And I am just fine."

Hermione smiled and walked over and joined the hug. They remained that way for several moments before separating and sitting down in a circle on the ground. Lily looked at each of them for a few moments before nodding happily.

"So I guess I should ask you first how you to have been?" Lily said, glancing between the pair.

"As good as can be expected. Nothing has gone wrong yet, though I think Ron will be blowing his top sometime soon if we don't do something about him," Harry said.

"Yep, classes are also going very well. Harry is keeping an Excellent, to Outstanding rating, and I am keeping my Outstanding rank still. Also I have found two very interesting ideas for bonds we could use between us," Hermione answered.

"That is good to hear, you both have been productive," Lily said smiling, "Though I guess I should explain what I have been doing for this last month."

"It would be nice," Harry admitted, even if he did not want to pry too much.

"Well, I have been finding out all I can about what has been happening in the wizarding world since I left it. As well as dealing with some lose ends caused by my vanishing, and dealing out a little bit of much deserved torment," Lily said, her grin turning to a slightly evil smirk at the last part.

"So what did you find out, and what lose ends did you tie up," Harry asked.

"Well, the first was to deal with Will that should have been take care of, when your father, and myself were thought to have been killed," Lily said.

"Okay," Harry nodded.

"In short, it was lost or destroyed when our house was destroyed. As such, you were not sent to those we knew you would be safe with. But because of Wizard Law, the money that we have goes straight to you, and you will be given full access to the Potter Family Vault whenever you wish to set up a new key for it. As the money you are drawing from is a preset School Vault we made when you were born," Lily explained.

"Okay, that makes some sense. After all you said the Potter family was rather old," Harry said thoughtfully.

"So how much does Harry have?" Hermione asked.

"Enough that he would not have to work, if he carefully managed what he had. Though if that is just living in an apartment. That does not include getting a house or having a family," Lily explained.

"Well I was not planning to lazy around all day doing nothing once I was done with classes," Harry said, "Anyway, I know I am not going to be staying at anyone else's house now. But who would I have stayed with assuming the will had gone through."

"Well, there were only three people on the list. Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and Sirius Black. Problem is, even if the will had survived none of those would have worked anymore anyway. Remus is a werewolf, and even if he is a good man, the Ministry would have blocked him at once. Sirius Black, who used to be your father's closest friend, is now in Azkaban prison," Lily said.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Well…" Lily stopped and looked up into the tree limbs thoughtfully, "Remember how I said, that we used a spell to keep our house hidden?"

"Yes," Harry said before he realized what this meant, "He was the secret keeper!"

"Yes, well most likely one. You see, your father and Sirius talked for a long time about who should be the secret keeper. And they never told me their decision, as it was only a week after the spell had been cast that it failed and Voldemort attacked. But I don't think James would have trusted anyone else other than Sirius, but I cannot believe he would have betrayed us either," Lily said.

"Can we talk to him about it? Sirius I mean?" Harry asked.

"We could, but it would be rather hard to do that," Lily said, sighing, "I will try and look into it more. But there is nothing much I can do, even if Sirius turns out to be innocent. No one is going to listen to the word of a twelve year old girl, and if I come out. For that matter, I might just be thrown into prison as well, as the magic I used to keep myself alive is considered Dark Arts after all."

"Okay, then, what about Peter?" Harry asked, not wanting to risk losing Lily.

"Dead, killed by Sirius. The newspaper and official reports say Peter corned Sirius, accusing him of betraying us. Before he was blown to bits by Sirius, taking out part of the street and several muggles with him," Lily said, shaking her head, a frown now firmly on her face.

"You don't believe it," Hermione said more than asked.

"Not one bit. I knew Sirius, he might have had a bit of a mean streak in him. But I know he hated everything about Voldemort and his followers. It had even gotten him disowned from his direct family relations," Lily answered.

"So we have Peter who says Sirius did it. Sirius kills Peter and several other people, then is thrown in prison," Harry said, sorting the story into basic facts.

"Yep, but that does not sound like the person I knew. But without any proof, it does not matter either way right now. With how long Sirius has been in Azkaban Prison, it would be safer to leave him in there. I know it sounds cruel, but that prison drives people mad, and to release him even if he was innocent might cause more harm than good," Lily said, letting out a long sigh.

"Well that is a bit of a problem," Harry said, "Well if we should get a chance let's see if we can find proof. Then it will not matter what our age is."

"Well we can hope for some sort of proof as to who the real secret keeper was, but that was eleven years ago. So I will not be keeping my hopes to high on this one," Lily said, looking a little dejected.

Harry moved over and gave her a small hug, "Well, at least you have me again. And no matter what they may try we are not going back to the Dursley's."

"True, which reminds me. They are the other reason I left," Lily said, her frown, turning into the evil smirk again rather quickly.

"What did you do?" Harry asked, almost worried.

"Well. Seeing as how the Dursley's treated you I felt it would be a good idea to return the favor, so to speak. I laid several spells upon their house that will give them no end of trouble till they fade or are removed. And I decided to leave them in that hut that they fled with you before you first year," Lily said, a small smirk forming on her face at the last part.

"Nothing to permanent I hope," Harry said looking at Lily slightly worried, hoping this could not be traced back to him.

"Nope, just enough to remind them that messing with a wizard is not a good idea, though they will never know it was me. And even if they did, they will never admit there is magic anyway," Lily said smirking.

"Why I don't approve of your ideas, I will not deny your Uncles family deserves it," Hermione said, fighting to remain disapproving at this.

"Well, legal ideas that are allowed for good revenge are hard to find right now," Lily said smiling turning to Hermione before adding, "So what ideas did you have for bonding?"

"Well the best one is a bond system that would connect us by runes to it once set up. It would allow us to do everything we want, plus we can strengthen the bond if we should wish to allow more things," Hermione said, pulling out a small notebook and handing it over to Lily.

Lily looked at the notebook then flipped it open, and found the page quickly enough. She remained quiet as she began reading through it. Hermione though, noticed that Lily continued on to the next few pages, the ones that had the notes on the soul bond. Lily's gaze harden a little bit as she read them, but she did not comment till she handed back the book.

"Well did your homework alright," Lily said, giving Hermione a small smile, "You and I will be talking later in private about it."

"Private?" Harry said, looking from Lily to Hermione, "Why?"

Lily gave Harry a small smile, "It is nothing you need to worry about. Once we have discussed the details I will tell you about it. I just want a chance to talk with Hermione alone first about some of her ideas."

"Are you…" Harry began but Lily smiled and put up her hand, and he fell silent.

"Trust me Harry, it is not something you need to worry about yet. And we will tell you everything once we have talked, after all it will be easier to explain everything, once we sorted out the details," Lily said, her tone still level.

Harry sighed, but nodded after a few moments. He did not want to be left out, but he trusted Lily and Hermione. Besides, he quickly realized, they would be telling him everything later anyway.

At this point, they heard the hooting of an owl. Turning, they all quickly spotted Hedwig heading towards them, and right below her was Luna. Harry, felt his stomach drop out as he realized that Luna had probably seen Lily. There was a flurry of movement next to him, as a second later a Hawke took flight, and moved up into the upper branches.

Harry hoped against hope that Luna did not make any comment about Lily. But as Luna stopped, she looked about, as if searching for something. Hedwig landed on Harry's shoulder and gave him a rather apologetic look, before nuzzling his cheek.

"Hello," Luna said smiling at the Harry and Hermione, "Who was your friend?"

Harry sighed, and hung his head, not really able to think of an excuse out of this. But as he looked at Luna, he decided that he might as well try and go for the best approach and hope it worked. Tell her the truth.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

In the weeks that followed Harry was rather happy that Luna had discovered Lily. The weather had taken a sharp turn towards winter, and there were rumors among the muggle-born that kept in contact with their parents that a powerful storm was heading their way. So, the fact that they could not meet with Lily in her human form in the castle, without having to duck away from Luna all the time was becoming useful. Lily and Luna had hit it off rather well which also helped matters.

And by the end of the week, the promised storm hit, bring with it sheets of blowing rain. Small streams formed around the castle, while the lake was showing signs of raising. Inside the castle, more torches had been lit to provide light. While in the common rooms the fires had been lit early this year to combat the growing cold air.

To add to this, the flu hit several students and teachers. Madam Pomfrey was kept busy with these, as her pepper up potion worked almost instantly to bring them back to normal, but never seemed to fully cure them.

Wood spirit on the other hand had not been damped by the increasingly cold and wet weather. He was still pushing his team harder than ever, preparing for their match against Slytherin. Fred and George had reported that the Slytherin team seemed to be nothing more than seven green missiles rocketing through the air. But in spite of that, Harry knew they still had a very good chance at beating Slytherin, as Flint the Slytherin Team Captain, preferred brute force and size over skill.

"You think that they would learn to change the day for a Quidditch match around here," Hermione commented one night, after Harry had returned.

Harry had come in soaking wet, and shivering. And it had taken him several minutes to warm up even after his hot shower, and changing into a new set of clothes and robes. By then he had gathered up his homework and had joined Hermione and Luna at a table not too far from the fire.

"You know as well as I do Quidditch is not called off for small things like storms," Harry said, before adding, "Though I do agree."

"I hope it is worth it," Hermione commented, looking out the window.

"Well, if Harry beats Draco, I won't be complaining," Luna replied.

"I guess there is that," Hermione admitted.

"I just hope it clears up soon," Harry said quietly, "Lily, Hedwig and myself have not been out flying for a while. They don't want me to risk getting a cold by being out in this weather more than needed."

"I agree with them," Hermione said.

"Oh I agree with them as well, it just… I like flying with my own wings more than I do with my broom," Harry said, a look of longing passing over his eyes as he looked out the window.

Hermione seeing this, gave Harry a small smile of understanding. She herself was looking forward to finding out about her own Animagus form, as was Luna. But they did not want to try it out till they could cast the spell outside of the castle. The spell itself showed them their forms and even help them change for the first time, but after that it was their own job to master the change.

It was much faster than the route Harry's own father had taken. But it held greater risk, as the full change, if you became a fish, would mean death if you were not around a body of water. James and his friends took the potion route which while slower, allowed one to learn each detail of the change before changing fully for the first time.

Harry looked down at his homework and became silent. It was for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Lockhart was turning out to be a bit of a puzzle and a mystery. At times he was a happy go lucky guy, who hardly seemed to know what he was doing, the next he was some sort of harden warrior that could take on a dragon and win. And they had yet to be able to explain the inconstancies within his books. It was like Lockhart was only playing the part, yet which side was real Lockhart. The calm collected warrior, or the happy go lucky fool.

As the weeks moved on and Halloween loamed closer, the weather lightened up just a little bit. And the group was finally able to head out one night to perform the spell to check for their Animagus forms. Fred and George, as part of a bargain struck with the pair for keeping their silence and their continued help, were allowed to join in.

Lily was waiting by the old boat dock were the first years would land at. It was hidden in a cave right at the base of the cliffs on which Hogwarts sat. And only a small winding staircase, and the vine covered entrance led into this spot. It was a perfect place to perform the spell. As not only was it hidden from view, but it also had ready access to water. And without the constant rain, this part of the cave was once again accessible.

"So, you all four know what you are getting into, but I will ask one more time. Do you still want to go through with this?" Lily asked, looking about the group of four.

"Yep, having an animal form will be very useful," Fred commented.

"Agreed," George said with a small smile.

Hermione and Luna on the other hand just nodded. Harry looked at the group and then his mothers. He then closed his eyes and a second later their stood before them a small snow owl with bright green eyes. With a flutter of wings Harry soared out the cave mouth and out of view.

Lily smiled, seeing this then turned the group, "so who is first?"

In spite of what each of them had said, they did hesitate at this point. None of them wished to go first. It was the same nervousness that they had felt with the sorting hat. What if they were rejected and did not have a form, or worse still did not like the form they were to be given. Even Luna who had walked towards the sorting hat without one worry hesitated as well.

Lily smiled, "very well, Hermione you first then."

Hermione blinked in surprised, but stepped forward away from the group and stopped by Lily. Lily gave her a small smile, as she began to wave Harry's wand in a rather complicated pattern through the air. Hermione felt her skin prickle as the magic began to take a visible form around her.

To the others it looked like a fine glowing sand had begun to blow about Hermione. It soon hide her from view, as it took on the rough form of a bird. To Hermione however, who was inside this glowing cone of magical particles. She was seeing and feeling something else.

She could see out the eyes of her new form, feel what it was like to sail through the air with only her wings keeping her aloft. She knew all at once what she was, an Elf owl. And without warning the swirling particles of magic pulled inward and reformed Hermione's human body. To Hermione it was a truly alien feeling she could never hope to describe.

Suddenly the feelings stopped as the cave came back into view. Hermione looked about and suddenly felt very short as she saw everyone towering over her like massive skyscrapers. Lily carefully leaned down and picked up Hermione, who was more than a little scared at this sudden change. But began to calm down as Lily ran two finger's lightly down Hermione's back.

"Well not bad," Lily said, smiling as a few moments later Harry and Hedwig soared back into the cave.

Harry did not change back as he looked around the room, then at where Hermione now stood. Landing by her, Harry and Hedwig examined her new form. Hermione was struck anew by just how big they were, towering over her, with her being just under half their height.

"She is so short," Harry commented, looking at Hedwig.

"Be nice Harry, Elf owls have always been small," Hedwig said, surprising Hermione a little.

Hermione knew Hedwig could speak, though she had never heard her speak before. It surprised her more though that Hedwig knew what type of owl she was.

"Sorry," Harry said, his head turned towards to Hedwig, before he turned back to Hermione, "so how does it feel?"

"I… I am not sure yet, amazing and weird at the same time," Hermione answered, realizing she had to turn her head, rather than her eyes to focusing on something.

Hedwig seemed to grin, "Well let's move off to the side, it is the other's turn now."

Harry and Hedwig lifted off and flew over to the side of the room. Hermione tried to follow them, but she found that flight was beyond her at the moment. But Lily helped her and placed her on the rock beside Harry and Hedwig. Hermione sighed a little flustered but she did not say anything as she turned her head and looked back out over the room to where Lily was about to cast the spell on Luna.

The spell when cast, caused a similar effect, yet no one could quite figure out what the form was. At least not till the magical particles vanished, and in Luna's place now stood a fairy. But not the fairy that a witch or wizard would normally see. Luna's body, was, mostly unchanged outside her overall size, though her ears were long and pointy. But there was a major addition, of large dragonfly like wings on her back that were vibrating slowly.

"Whoa," Fred said, kneeling down by Luna.

"A real fairy for an Animagus form," George said, looking at Lily, "I thought magical forms are impossible."

"Yes and no," Lily said, kneeling down and holding her palm flat so Luna could step onto it.

Lily did not explain what she meant till she had dropped off Luna by the others. Luna finding herself shorter than even Hermione, yet not bothered by it nearly as much as Hermione had been.

"It is very much so possible to take on a magical form," Lily explained, "However, you magical core must be able to handle the strain of these changes and the magic the creature is able to use. So while you could become a dragon, in body would be much weaker as the magic of your core would not be helping you survive like that of a normal dragon. Your flames would be weak, flight would likely be nearly impossible for you, and as would likely be any immunity towards spell fire outside your thick hide."

"So because of this, people rarely get a form that is magical then," Fred guess.

"Right, though truth be told all living things have magic within them. The amount is what determines if they are magical or not," Lily said, before pointing to George, "Alright, your next."

George nodded and moved forward, standing where Luna and Hermione had stood previously. He gave the group a joking solute before Lily cast the spell upon him. The magical particles took longer than they had with Hermione or Luna to form a shape. But when they chose one, it was pretty easy to guess what he was to become, then as the particles collapsed down and onto George, their guesses were confirmed. George was a fox, and Artic Fox to be precise.

George began laughing and bonding about, seeming to be a neutral on all fours as on his own two feet. Or at least till he over balanced and went tumbling into the water, soaking himself. Climbing out everyone was laughing at him. George joined in the laugh as he shook himself dry best he could and went over and sat by the large stone were the others were.

"Rather impressive that was," Harry hooked down from the top of stone.

"Well I cannot let you have all the fun," George said, glancing up towards Harry and the others.

Fred was walking over to stand were the other had stood. Though Harry noticed something about George's speaking that he had not noticed with Hermione, Hedwig or even Lily. It was a little harder understanding him, kind of like someone speaking through a pillow. He could still make out what George was saying, but it was just a little harder to understand.

Lily had warned this could happen. It was part of the magical change that had over taken their bodies. As different animals could not normally understand one another, but the magic within the Animagus transformation allowed them this gift of understanding. Though between species jumps like owls and foxes the spell was at its best to translate their words to each other. Harry turned his head and looked down at Hermione and smiled, rather happy their forms were at least similar even if they were different breeds.

Turning back to look at the where Fred had been, Harry was a little surprised to see yet another fox standing were Fred had been, yet it was not a fox Harry had ever seen before. He had sandy colored fur a bushy tail about the length of his body. His body looked to be the size of a large cat at best. But this was not the most outstanding feature. No that belonged to his ears which were large and wide, sticking out from him like some sort of fleshy horns.

"Well, and what is your form's name," Lily asked kneeling down, "I have never seen anything like you before."

"A Fennec Fox," Fred replied after a few moments.

"Interesting, I have never heard of that breed before," Lily said, looking at Fred with interesting studying his form best she could.

"It seems we all got rather small forms, even George's is barely the size of most full grown dogs," Harry commented.

"Yes, but size does not always mean skill or strength," Lily commented, before addressing the group at large.

"I want you all to spend what time we have left getting used to your new forms. Move about in them, get used to the new balance of your bodies and test out your wings. Then in about a half hour we will work and get you to change back to your human forms, before returning to the school," Lily said, before changing herself into a Hawk.

Harry smiled and sprang into the air and took flight out of the cave, Lily giving chase. Hedwig however remained behind watching the four as they moved about getting used to their new forms. She wanted to be out with Harry and Lily flying in the night air, but Harry and Lily had every little time to just talk and fly together. So instead she decided to keep an eye on the group and make sure they did not do something stupid.

Hedwig kept her eyes on Luna and Hermione more than Fred or George. Luna was messing with her new wings, making small flights across the top of the stone. She seemed delighted in her ability to fly with such ease, that she kept moving about using them more and more, a light glow forming around her body as she used her wings more. If Hedwig did not know better she would have sworn Luna was born a fairy.

Hermione on the other hand was moving her wings and tail about, getting used to how they could move. As well seeing just how far her new neck could turn about. She tried a few wing hops, but found flight was not so easy for her to achieve as it was for Luna. Though she did not seem to be getting frustrated with herself at all, most likely remembering Harry took nearly three months of practice to master flight.

By the end of the half hour that Lily had allowed them, Hermione could move about easily enough with her own clawed feet, and could glide without a problem. Fred and George were nearly as at home in their new bodies as they were in their human ones. Luna on the other hand had taken to her new form like a fish takes to water. She could fly about and control it with ease, zooming about like some glowing missile. Harry and Lily returned to this and smiled seeing the results once they had taken human form again.

"Now comes the hard part," Lily said, "I want each of you to focus on your human form, focus on it hard then reach into your body for the magic and will it to change you back. If you are unable to do it tonight I shall be able to change you back to normal. But I must warn you, do not practice trying to change on your own time, unless Harry or I am around. We don't want you getting stuck."

Lily did not finish this line of thought, but everyone understood. The amount of trouble they could get in by themselves was great, let alone possibly getting the others caught as well. With this in mind they set about learning how to change back to normal. And by the end of the thirty minutes each of them had regain their human forms, Luna, Hermione then finally Fred and George.

With this done, they snuck back up to the Gryffindor tower. It took a while to reach it, as they were a large group and Harry's cloak was not able to cover the entire group. But with it and the map they were sure that the trip would not be too hard. At least until Harry heard something that caused him to freeze in his tracks.

It was a voice, unlike any he had ever heard before. It felt like a drop of ice had dropped down his back, yet there was something familiar about the voice itself that Harry could not place.

'Let me rip. Tear, kill!'

Harry froze and looked around, a look of shock on his face. His suddenly halt caused the others to freeze, expecting him to say he had seen a teacher heading towards them. Yet he did not point nor gesture anywhere, but continued to stare about. A look of confused horror on his face.

"Harry is something wrong?" Hermione asked as loud as she dare speak.

"I… I am not sure," Harry said, turning to look at the others as he continued, "I just heard a voice. Saying it wanted to kill."

"I did not hear anything," Hermione said, as the others looked at each other than Harry a little worried.

"You didn't," Harry said surprised, looking around at the group.

Each of them shook their head, before suddenly a sound reached their ears and they froze. It was the sound of a scales sliding over stone, as if a snake was slithering nearby. But it was many times louder as they could hear the sound yet, there was no sign of a snake nearby. Finally the sound faded away, as the sound of grinding stones was heard.

"What is going on," Luna asked, her words barely audible even at this close range.

"I don't know," Harry said glancing down at the map, looking it over for anything that was moving besides them.

Harry's eyes landed on a dot that was not too far from them. Ginny Weasley was up and about, but she was in a girl's toilet, so he dismissed it, and continued to scan the map. And even looking over the rest of the area, he could not find anyone else showing up on it.

"Only person that nearby is Ginny," Harry said, "but she is in the toilet."

"Well no need for more information there." George said, "Let's just get back to the common room we can think and talk about this more tomorrow."

With this in mind they quickly moved along. Moving faster than they would have normally dared, but within a few minutes they were safely inside of the common room again. Saying their goodnight's they went to their own dorms. But sleep was not quickly forthcoming as normal for the group. As they lay their wondering lightly just what it was they had all heard.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The weeks that followed their night time adventure were thankfully a lot calmer than what they could have hoped. For though they watched out for the creature, whatever it might have been, and kept an eye on Ginny. They never saw anything that would cause them really to worry. So as their worries decreased their time spent on studying school work increased.

Harry, Fred and George were the busiest of the group, for though the rain around the castle had calmed. Wood's own spirit and need to beat Slytherin had not. He would have them train in any free time slot he found. Harry, if he was honest with himself, would have told Wood to calm down and that they team needed rest. But then if Slytherin won, they would never hear the end of it from Malfoy.

So with one thing and another, Harry was glad when Halloween came about. Wood, no matter what he might have thought otherwise, could not get the group to train on Halloween day. So Harry and the others decided to use it for their own purposes and do some training of their own. Well Animagus training that was.

They had tried and failed several times to find a time when they could practice, but schoolwork and practice took up way to much of their time to allow for daily practice. That being said, they were showing signs of improving already. Though it still took them several moments to gain the focus needed to shift, Hermione and Luna were both able to shift between their forms without too much trouble. Evening if flying was still hard for the pair to achieve at the moment.

Fred and George on the other hand, could take up to a minute to change. But once they had they were more than able to move about freely in their new forms. Imitating some fox behaviors with relative ease. Something each of these things Lily felt was due to their own underlying personalities.

"You think flying would be easier," Hermione said, as they made their way form a classroom down towards the Halloween feast.

"You will get it soon enough," Harry said, a small smile on his face.

"You had it easy," Hermione countered.

"I may be a natural on a broom. But flying with magic, and flying under the power of your own wings are two different things," Harry said, the smile growing.

Hermione let out a humph, of annoyance, as Luna chuckled adding, "Don't worry soon we will all be flying."

Hermione rather than replied, kept silent as they entered into the Great Hall. It looked amazing and the smell of the feast was filling the hall. The floating candles filled the room, while twelve massive pumpkins that had been carved out filled the corners. Each pumpkin allow was big as a small shed that had enough room inside it for three men. There were of course the usual decorations as well, like the bats that fluttered around the room.

"Looks better than it did last year," Harry said, looking about the room.

Hermione nodded, a smile forming on her own face as the smell of the food hit her. Together they moved over to the Gryffindor table and were soon seated. And once the feast had appeared they began to eat, talking and enjoying themselves.

It was not till near the end of the feast that Harry got up. He had hidden away a small piece of pie, and some of the main course. Planning on giving it to Lily. He left the Hall without too much trouble as with things winding down, it was not uncommon for someone to leave a little early after a big feast. Harry smiled and slip down out the front door and around to the side of the stairs that led up to the Entrance Hall.

Lily was waiting for him, and grinned as he showed her the food he had managed to sneak out. She happily took what he offered her and began eating away. Harry sat nearby, looking out over the grounds towards the forest, and out towards where their Treehouse was, hidden from sight. Lily looked up from the roll she was holding and noticed the look of longing on Harry's face.

"We can go back, if you want," Lily said.

"I know, but we need to stay here so I can learn," Harry said, his face hidden in shadows as he sat back.

Lily sighed, not sure quite what to say. She knew what Harry wanted, to be a true family again like they had been acting while at the treehouse. True they were now the same age, but that did not change much. Lily still worked to keep Harry in line, and protect him, while Harry found himself willing to listen and learn from Lily.

The biggest problem was that they could not show any form of affection right now. If Harry missed too many classes people would start wondering and asking questions. There was a good chance they might also find something else when they started looking around for the answers. And both Harry and Lily cared too much for Lily to be found out by someone less than friendly.

Leaning over Lily paced her hand on Harry shoulder, "We will figure out something. We always do."

Harry nodded, looking into her eyes, and smiled a little bit. Harry leaned into her a little bit, and soon was leaning against her. Lily pulled Harry almost into her lap, she began to hum. The tune was nothing special, yet, in the notes wove a melody that Harry's felt as if he should remember. Haunt of a childhood long forgotten, yet so close that he could almost touch them.

But the moment was not to last. For as Harry and Lily lay there, a sound reached their ears. To Harry it was a voice of ice cold venom like he had heard before. Lily was not quite sure what she was hearing though.

'Come to me, let me rip… tear…kill!"

Harry sat bolt upright, his eyes scanning about for any sign of the speaker. But there was no one about, nothing was moving.

"Did you hear that voice?" Harry asked almost in a whisper as he got up.

"I heard something, but not a voice," Lily said, getting up as well, the last of her food forgotten.

Then Harry heard the voice again, and he realized it was moving away towards the Entrance Hall. Quickly he dashed away following it, Lily not far behind, shifting to her hawk form to better keep up. As Harry reached the entrance hall however, the sound of the voices from the great hall, made it almost impossible to hear anything else. But through the babble, he was just able to hear the voice again, moving away and upwards.

Harry not quite sure what to make of it, continued up the marble stairs and onto the first floor. He could just make out the voice heading down a corridor, but it was fading away. Still though its last few words left a chill over Harry.

"I smell blood!"

But before Harry could round the corner he heard foot steps behind him. Turning Harry drew out his wand only to spot Hermione and Luna coming up the stairs behind him, with Lily riding Luna's shoulder. Hermione looked worried while Luna seemed to be rather unconcerned at the moment.

"Harry what is going on?" Hermione asked, "We saw you dash by the door down below but you did not stop."

"Did Lily tell you?" Harry asked.

"No, she just led us up here to you" Hermione explained.

"I heard that voice again, and it seemed to disappear around here," Harry said, pointing down the passage the voice seemed to have faded in.

Hermione nodded and drew her wand as did Luna, together with Harry they advanced down the corridor. Then about half way down it, they saw something that had not been apparent before as the corridor was much dark than normal. Along the wall was written and blood red ink, foot high words.

'The Chamber of Secrets has been open.

Enemies of the Heir Beware.'

"We need to go now," Luna said.

But before they could move hey noticed something else. Bellow these words was one of the stranger sights they had seen. Flitchs' cat Mrs. Noris was hanging from a torch looking as if she had just been stuffed. But as they heard the sound of voices approaching, this snapped them out of their shock. Without a backwards glance they took off down the corridor, fleeing. Luna was write, they needed to go and to get caught here would not end well.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

In the weeks that followed the attack, no one seemed to be able to talk about anything else except the attack. Indeed, within a week the subject had been picked over extensively by everyone. For it was rumored that Mrs. Noris could not be cured by any normal means. Some even went as far to say even Dumbledore could not cure her.

As Harry and Hermione would pass some groups of students on their way to class he would hear whispered conversations on the Chamber of Secrets. Mostly on the simple fact that no one really knew much about it. All that Harry could gleam so far was that it was some chamber built ages ago by Slytherin. However, rumors and gossip was not enough for Hermione, she buried herself in the library when possible searching for any reference about it.

Harry decided to send Hedwig out to Hermione's parents to get a book from them. Hermione had said she had left a few books behind as to fit all the Lockhart books into her trunk. And the book Hermione really wanted, 'Hogwarts a History' was sitting at home in her room.

"So, any luck," Harry asked as Hermione came out from book shelves in the library.

"No, there is not one reference to the Chamber of Secrets in any of the books," Hermione grumbled, sounding as if it was insult that the library had not had the needed knowledge.

"And let me guess there is a waiting list for the one book that has it," Harry guessed.

"Yes, a two-week waiting list on all copies of Hogwarts a History," Hermione grumbled back sliding into the chair next to Luna who was working on some Charms homework.

"Well, I sent a letter to your parents to have them send your copy to us," Harry said, getting a look of surprise from Hermione.

"You what?" Hermione said in slight disbelief.

"I figured you would want it as soon as possible," Harry said chuckling, "It should be here tomorrow."

Hermione could only nod as she glanced down at Luna's work, and said, "Luna, you missed spelled that name. It is E-A-L not E-E-L."

Luna blinked, "Oh, opps."

Hermione shook her head and turned to look at Harry, "So has anyone talked to you about being missing during the time of the attack?"

"No not yet, but I am hardly the only who was not around for the feast. Ginny was also left early if I remember correctly," Harry said shrugging, "They might be checking everyone who left early."

"I don't think they are," Hermione said, "If they questioned you I think it would be more to find out where you went for the summer."

Harry rolled his eyes at this, but he could not really deny the truth of it. Ever since he had returned to Hogwarts Headmaster Dumbledore had wanted to find out where Harry had stayed over the summer. Professor McGonagall seemed to have dropped the subject all together as well. But Harry felt they were just biding their time till they had a chance to launch a fresh assault. Where they going to catch him unaware, not likely.

"Skipping the thought of the nosey people. When can we go out and fly again," Luna asked, glancing up from her paper.

"I don't know," Harry said in a slightly pained tone.

The reason for their sudden stop in practice changes, even if the group had been given the green light to begin practicing on their own was rather simple. Wood with Quidditch practice, and homework beginning to pile up. If they tried to slip in time to change in between it only added to their work load.

Luna and Hermione, though they had more time did not want to practice without Harry around. And unless Harry was around Hedwig would not normally show up, which made it harder for Hermione to learn how to fly. And even if Hedwig would not admit it, Harry and Hermione could see that she was jealous of Hermione. Lily while she could teach Hermione to fly, their bodies were designed for two different types of flying.

"Don't worry, once Harry and the others have beaten Slytherin we will have more time again," Hermione said.

Which was true. Wood would always push his team to their limits before games to make sure they were ready for anything. Afterwards they would have about two or three weeks to recover before they began getting ready for their next match. However, as it was, Harry did not mind the increasing amount of practices as he really wanted to beat Draco. Luna nodded, though she did still look a little put out. Hermione smiled, as did Harry, only a few days left then the match would be over.

The news of from the book, when they were finally able to get it in. Did not lift their spirits. All they could find out, was basically the same as the rumors floating about the school. Slytherin had built a chamber that supposedly no one knew anything about, and placed a monster in it only he could control.

On the day of the match itself Harry awoke and lay in bed for a little bit. In only a few hours he would be facing a team on the fastest brooms money could currently buy. Harry however knew unlike the Slytherin team, his entire team had earned the right to be on it. Most of the Slytherin team players had either bought or bullied their way into their spots.

Getting up and grabbing his broom Harry left out the window in the tower. He flew down around the school, coming in to land at the Entrance Hall. The cool air and short flight removing any dread he had, as well as waking him fully. Floating in through the front doors Harry came to land in the hall. He dismounted and walked over into the Great Hall.

The rest of the team was already there, up tight and not eating as much as normal. Harry smiled and took a smaller amount of food than he normally would have then began to eat. As he ate and the rest of the team talked quietly, the rest of the school began showing up. The Slytherin team came in as one group, looking or at least trying to look impressive.

"They don't look as confident as they did when they first showed us their brooms," Wood noted, "Bet they realized that brooms alone are not any good if you cannot handle them."

"Your right," George snickered, "Their beaters crashed into each other at least twice already. Apparently, they could not react in time."

"Sounds about right, all brawns no brains," Fred chuckled, "I wonder if it took all seven of them to find their way up to breakfast this morning."

Everyone who heard this chuckled. Harry smiled as well, before getting up and leaving the table, his broom across his shoulders. His team soon fell into step behind them as the group left the hall. Harry though stopped by the Slytherin table and called down it to the Slytherin team.

"Well, good luck," Harry said, causing the entire Hall to fall silent in shock, "Better not lose, or that old saying will be proven very true. A good broom does not make a bad player good, but a good player can take a bad broom and make it good."

With that parting shot, the group of Gryffindors left behind Harry giving a jaunty wave at the now fuming Slytherin team. Harry grinned and mounted his broom taking off from the large double doors that lead out from the entrance Hall and took off rocketed into the air, sweeping pass the Great Hall he pulled away and flew off towards the field.

"That was a good one Harry," Fred said, when the others finally caught up with Harry at the changing rooms.

"Thanks, I saw that one in 'Quidditch through the Ages'," Harry replied, sitting down on a bench as he had just finished pulling on his robes.

"It might be nice, but they will be gunning for you now," Wood said, as he entered with the three chasers behind him.

"I don't doubt that, but I see your point," Harry admitted.

"Good," Wood said as everyone quickly changed into their rooms, and began checking their brooms, once this was done Wood spoke again, "Well this will be a hard match. Slytherin have better brooms than us. But we have trained hard, flown in all sorts of weather and we have proven skills."

"To true, we have not been properly rested since August thanks to you," George said chuckling.

Wood ignored this jab and turned to Harry, "It will be up to you Harry to prove a seeker has to have something more than a rich Father. Catch that Snitch first or die trying."

"So, no pressure," Katie said, getting a small laugh from everyone.

"Okay everyone, let's go," Wood said and they went out onto the field.

Harry and the others followed Wood out onto the pitch and soon they were off doing a little bit of warmup laps about the field, showing off for the quickly filling stands. Landing once the Slytherin team came onto the field. Once every one of the Gryffindors were down the Slytherins took their warm up flights.

Once the stands were full, Madam Hooch, the Quidditch and flying instructor at Hogwarts came onto the fields in her normal refs clothes. At the center of the field they all lined up and then Wood and Flint shook hands. They seemed to be trying to crush each other's fingers.

Then with a blast on Hooch's whistle everyone kicked off into the air. Harry rose higher than everyone else, using his knowledge and training from Hedwig to aid him searching for the Snitch. However, before he could really look around a bludger came pelting his way, Harry rolled a little and flew right by it with ease. However glancing back, he saw it reverse course and head straight back towards him.

Seeing Fred up ahead, Harry raised his hand and waved before gesturing back behind him at the bludger. Fred got the message, and a second after Harry sped by, Fred swung his club knocking the bludger towards Flint. To their complete shock the bludger changed direction and took back off towards Harry.

Taking off down the pitch Harry looped the bludger, only for it to curve about and follow him. George who had seen what had happened was waiting for Harry at the other end of the pitch. As Harry ducked low, George put his full might behind a double handed swing and sent the Bludger flying off course again.

"Got it," George yelled.

"Nope," Harry said as it curved back around again, "Keep the team safe, I can handle this."

George took off after Harry as to keep up the chat, "Don't be thick, it will take your head off."

"Maybe, but how many Slytherins will it have to take down first," Harry answered back.

"What do you mean," George asked, as they swerved to avoid another attack.

"It is a basic concept in dueling mom taught me, if you cannot block the spell or stop it. Move something in front of it. I think a few Slytherins will do nicely," Harry replied.

"Very well, I will keep an eye on you in case you really need help," George said and curved off to let Fred know the idea.

Harry groaned a little bit as he began carefully tracking the Bludger. What he had in mind was going to be very hard, plus he still had to find the Snitch or Malfoy would catch. As he thought about this, and Harry realized his first target. Curving about, Harry ducked to avoid the Bludger again, and spotted Malfoy hovering in midair.

Harry shook his head at this. Malfoy was not pay any attention to his surrounding at all, bad idea in a quidditch game that he had to win. Worse still when a tampered Bludger was on the loose. Harry glanced back and saw the Bludger making its next attack on him, and Harry dove. He looped Malfoy, causing the pale boy to look up at him in shock, the bludger plowed right into his back nearly knocking him off his broom.

Harry grinned, a little at this and called back, "Careful Malfoy your daddy cannot keep you safe up here."

Seeing a the Slytherin chasers up ahead Harry flew on keeping up the dive across the field. The bludger barely missed one of them, still bent on hitting Harry. Curving off, Harry slammed on the breaks, causing the bludger to fly past in front of him where he would have been if he had not slowed. Harry raced off again, looking about for the Snitch, and keeping an eye on the bludger.

"IT seems Harry is having some trouble," a voice said, as Harry rolled to avoid the Bludger again, it was trying harder now to hit him.

Harry glanced down and saw that the twins friend, Lee Jordan had been watching Harry for a few moments. Lee, who normally did the announcing at the school games, seemed to realize something was wrong. For what he said next had most people soon focusing on Harry more instead of the match itself.

"If I am not mistaken I think someone tampered with those bludgers," Lee said.

Harry mind did not process this thought as he saw something moving out of the corner of his eye. He ducked and dove down as not one bludger but both of them smashed into each other above his head. There was a resounding metal bang, like a gunshot, that echoed out across the field. And soon both balls were hurtling after Harry.

Fred this time flew up alongside Harry, and yelled, "Need a club?"

"Yes, I am going to try and keep away from them, but with two it is going to be harder," Harry said.

Fred nodded as he and George began flying in formation beside Harry. With both Bludgers now focusing on Harry they were hardly needed to protect the rest of the team. Harry in the meantime listened and began searching franticly for the snitch. He had to catch it soon, before a Bludger made a pancake out of him.

Hedwig would have been proud as Harry flew about for the next ten minutes. He never once lost control, nor got hit. Two Slytherins however were hit when Harry sped past them, and were sent spinning almost off their broom each time. Then hearing some laughter Harry glance back and saw Malfoy laughing at him, but he also saw something else, the Snitch.

Harry pulled up sharply slamming on the breaks again, the bludger both flew by bellow Harry. Harry knew Lily would be clapping loudly at that move, and he spun about and dove right for Malfoy. Malfoy did not even bother to consider why Harry was diving at him again, he knew, or at least Malfoy thought he did. Harry was bringing both Bludgers after him to hit Malfoy. What he did not notice as Harry looped him was the Snitch just above his head.

Harry grabbed it out of the air, and then head it high for all to see. Problem was, in doing this, Harry slowed down too much. The first of the bludgers had caught him, and hit him hard in the arm holding the snitch. Nearly losing grip of the golden Snitch Harry dove and did the only thing he could think of to escape the iron Bludgers. He shot off towards the Quidditch pitch boundaries.

Crossing them, he glanced back and saw both Bludgers suddenly halted by the magical barrier that normally kept the balls contained within the field. Only the snitch could leave the field once caught. Harry in great pain quickly landed, and sank to the ground soon after holding his broken arm.

He soon heard footsteps as others began showing up, many of them cheering. Hermione was in the lead with Professor McGonagall. Harry sat down and switching the Snitch over to his good arm and grinned weakly up at them.

"Well, I think I proved a point today," Harry said, wincing a little bit as Professor McGonagall carefully examined his arm.

"Who did it," Hermione asked, referring to the Bludgers which were still straining against the magical barrier holding them back.

"No clue, but that is something I would like to know," Harry said, wincing as McGonagall carefully straighten the arm then put it in a sling.

"Up to the Hospital Wing Mr. Potter," Professor McGonagall said.

"Yes Professor," Harry said, as Hermione helped him to stand up.

"Oh and Mr. Potter," Professor McGonagall said, almost as an afterthought, "Very good flying today."

"Thanks Professor," Harry said, and together Hermione and Harry left for the school.


End file.
